IMs of DOOM!
by Shashuko the Paisley Maiden
Summary: Spinoff of Ask the Hosts, sort of. Shashuko and Stephy have an evil IM conversation with characters from Naruto, Harry Potter, DBZ and a little Fruits Basket note: me is Stephy.
1. Chapter 1

Shashuko: steeephy, you on?

Me: duh

Shashuko: yay! I HAVE COME TO TAKE YOU TO A DIFERENT PLACE.

Me: only if you give me your dead cheese

Shashuki: I donít have an dead chesew right now, just undead cheese

Me: Non! Donnez moi ton cheese du morte!!!! Maintenant!!!!

Shashuko: eigo do nandesuka?

Me: thatís it Iím signing off.

Shashuko: guess il wait for someone elkse to come on.

Mrsandman has signed on.

Me: WAIT IíVE COME BACK!!!!!!

Shashuko: thatís what I thought

Me: dirty trick. Anyway, is that really gaara or not?

Mrsandman: I am sabaku no GAARA and if anyone questions tyhis they wil die.

Me: squeek diaaaaana itís gaaarA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Shaaahuko: you mean youíve never had an IM coversation with gaa-chan before?

Me: Ö

Gaa-chan?

Mrsandman: donít remiund me.

Me: remind you of what? Gaaaara.

Shashuko: nice one.

Flamesofyouth has signed on.

Flamesofyouth: YOSH! How are my youthful friend today?

Me: dianna? Are you a youthful friend? I donít think I am.

Shashuko: I am more youthful than you. Iím younger.

Me: true, but Iím more immature

Shashuko: who collect my liuttle ponioes? Watches Arthur? Can entertain themselves with just about anything? Sings throiuyght their nose? Is greedy? Sticks out their tongue at people on a regular basis?

Me: the onlyone of those I donít do is watch Arthur and you know that. Although I donít strictly collect my little ponies, I think their adorable and would collect hem if I didnít spend all my money on anything else I want.

Shashuko: grrÖ.. hye lee!

Flamesofyouth: yes?

Shashuko: whoís more youthful? Me or stephy?

Me: what? Me of course. Donít you dare say dianna I will kick your sorry

Flamesofyouth: Gai-sensei is the most youthful of all!

Shashuko: but he;s like 40!

Me: ok this is redicoulus. (thinks of harry potter) ok sorry thatís how mah brain works

Mrsandman: oh no temariís coming. RUN!

Me: who

Mrsandman: my sister

Shashuko: she has hair like yotsuba

Me: youíve told me 23849 times by now.

Rabidfangirl haS SIGNED ON.

Me: ok this is ridikulus. Again. too many people signing on-half of which I donít know- bye.

Rabidfangirl: haS ANYUYONE SEEN SASUKE?

Mrsandman: SAKURA! What are u doing with temariís login

Rabidfangirl: we decided that IT FIT ME BETTER SINCE SHE;S NOT A FANGIRL, SHE USES A GIANT FAN.

SHASHUKO: DOES SHE HAVE ANY FRIENDS NAMES KAGUra?

Me: I canít log off. My log out buton disappeared. Iím blaming somebody, so somebodyíd better watch it.

Rabidfangirl has signed off.

me: dang I was gonna blame her

Shashuko: blame tobi.

Me: why. Besides I donít feel like it. Go ahead, gasp all you wnt

Shashuko: hey lee does gai know guy singer?

Me: wait? Guy singerís a naruto junkie? LIKE YOU???

Shashuko: no. or iat least I donít think so. But still, his name manmkes me think of naruto. GO GAI SNESEI!

Me: guy sensei. Hee hee

FlaMESOFYOUTH: I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, BUT I MUST LEAVE.

Flamesofyouth had signed off.

Mrsandman: thank goodness. He scares me.

Nargirl: umÖhello?

Shashuko: do we know u?

Nargirl:no, I donít think so

Shashuko: r u an anime charry?

Nargirl: no, I am not, but you can think that if you like. Did you know, though, that anime characters are actually all in a secret underground conformacy for babieís rights?

Mrsandman: YOU CANT JUST TELL PEOPLE STUFF LIKE THAT!

Me: I thought that was a myth!!!

Nargirl: no, itís real. Daddy didnít think so for a while, though. He nearly gave up reaserch.

Shashuko: hmmÖ wait did u say ALL anime characters?

Nargirl: yes, although about 5 joined a rebellion in Africa and never came back. Theyíve all been canceled.

Shashuko: who? I WANT NAMES!

Nargirl: I donít know names, but one of them was really weird, had some deformity and the other had really vived orange hair. Kinda likeÖ

Me: ron?

Nargirl: no, it was brighter.

Shashuko: did he yell at anyone? Particularly rats or people with nwhitish grayish hair?

Nargirl: no he was very mellow.

Shashuko: dang.

Me: Shashuko, kyo wasnít canceled.

Shashuko: oh.. rightÖ. Hey gaara! Are you telling me VEGETA defends babies rights?

Mrsandman: heh heh.. maybe.

Me: luna, the other night I was surfing the web, and I found your myspace.

Nargirl: I donít have a myspace. Infact, Iím rarely on line. Daddy only bought me a computer because he thought they were the most fascinating of muggle technology.

Shashuko: I agree with you dad! I live on these things (but donít tell mr weasley, heíll get it wrong).

Nargirl. Okay

Me: then whoís myspace was it?

Nargirl: probably daddyís. he told me he was investigating under my name.

SAIYANPRINCE has logged on

SAIYANPRINCE: LUNA! YOUíRE RUINING MY REPUTATION!

Nargirl: how?

SAIYANPRINCE: By thelling them that I support babies rights!

Me: HA HA he admits it!!!!!!

Nargirl: I htought everyone knew. Daddy says they should. He published it in his magazine, you know.

Mrsandman: busted, vegeta:

Me: I read that edition!!!!!!! Thatís why I remembered hearing it!

Shashuko: gaara, why are you making fun of vegeta when youíre on the committee too?

Mrsandman: wel he was one of the founders. I joined so naruto would stop begging me to.

Me: luna can I send in an article for the quibbler?

Nargirl: ok.

Me: yay! Now whar to rightÖ.

Shashuko: lunaaaaÖ.. go you know ayumu kasusagi? AKA Osaka?

Nargirl: ayumu? I knew her onceÖ but she moved. We were quite good friends you know. But she was the only one.

Shashuko: and then she moved? Well that sucks.

Nargirl: not really. She was quite looking forward to it, so it hink itís a goodt hing, really.

Shashuko: ah.

Me: go luna. You made Shashuko speechless! That never happens.

Nargirl: yes, I noticed that pattern.

Shashuko: id I wasn;t so even tempered id bne yelling at you right now!

Nargirl: you are, really.

Me: be nice.

Nargirl: I only mean that the exclamation point made it seem rather loud.

Shashuko: I AM loud.

Me: we know

Nargirl: gaara, are you still there?

Mrsandman: yes, unfortunately.

Me: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA

Shashuko: OF THE DEEEEESEEERRRRT!

Nargirl: is that where youíre from? I always thought you simply enjoyed sandboxes as a child.

Mrsandman: No, I come from the village hidden in the Sand. Also ëSabaku no Gaaraí sounds really cool when my sister says it, so thatís what I go by.

Nargirl: really? Ok then, sabaku no gaara.

Shashuko: stephy why were you yelling gaaraís name earlier anyway?

Me: why not? Anyway, itís mostly because Iím hugging gaara att he moment!

Nargirl: really? How? Can you do that over a computer? Must tell daddy, you know. He could write a whole page on that.

Shashuko: you can kiss too. Itís an aiur hug or air kiss.

Me: oh shut up. You know I mean my gaara plushie. (squee)

Shashuko: yep. I just love egging luna on.

Nargirl: really? Is it quite fun?

Shashuko: YESSH. You should meety my firend Yamazaki. Heíll you all about muggles.

Narigrl: oh. Well, I doubt I will, really, the odds are inlikely. But fate is funny that way sometimes.

Natasha has signed on

Natasha: hi

Me: wtf are you?

Natasha: um sorry wrong room

Natasha has singed off

Me: umÖ

Nargirl: she seemed friendly.

Shashuko: sheís a nice girl. She called me scary joyful grin

Me: you know her?

Shashuko: that was ayame sohma.

Me: EYE BUG OUT THAT WAS AYAME!!!!!???? BRING HIM BAAAAAAAACK!!!!

Nargirl: I donít think you can dot hat, these muggle machines are rather limited when you think about it.

Me: oh shut it.

Shashuko: LOOKEY! MY REMOTE!

Me: you mean the awesome remote of alternate reality-ness?

Shashuko: YES! I can just pull Ayame here and make him use my moms computer. Or I canpull someone else.

Lnargirl: could you pull ginny? Only I do wantt o have her over this summer but sheís busy all the time and I canít seem to get in touch.

Shashuko: any requests,. Gaara, stephy?

Me: aich emm emm emmÖ(hmmm) I wouldnít mind ginny, but letís see what GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA has to say

Mrsandman: just donít get naruto.

Shashuko: okay then! Sasuke it is!

Me: hey.

Shashuko: just kidding.

Me: grr. Grr.grr grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Shashuko: you WANT to talk to sasuke?

Me: no I was mad about the joke

Nargirl: I wouldnít mind. If he would talk to me.

Shashuko: yeah. But I would never summon sasuke because I hate him.

Narirl: then summon ginny.

Shashuko: okay.

Mbdvaaigwtspn has signed on

Nargirl: ginny? I like your pen name. What does it mean, though?

Mbdvaaigwtspn: it stands for my boyfriend defeated Voldemort and all I got was this stupid pen name. Like it? (

Nargirl: I do. It fits you. You always did have a thing for boys.

Mbdvaaigwtspn:so does every other self-respecting teenage girl.

Me: oh, thanks.

Shashuko: I only like anime boys (

Me: I only like gaara

Mrsandman: WTF?!?

Nargirl: donít worry, sheís sane. I think, I havenít actually met her. But she seemed rather sane to me.

Me that makes me feel great.

Shashuko: that was sarcasm wasnít it?

Nargirl: probably.

Me: I would tell you, but unfortunately momís yelling at me to get off right now or Iím grounded for ten thousand billion million light years.

Me: bye

I have signed out

Shashuko: you cant be grounded for light years.

Nargirl: did you know, daddy had someone write in saying there was a study that you actually could, because ligvht years came from space andwhere therefore alternated by the alien beings from the neighboring galaxys.

Mbdvaaigwtspn: luna, you canít always believe that stuff

Nargirl: I donít know why not.

Shashuko: ginny, I can hear yoiur mom screaming for you through the portal. Youíd better go. In a ddition, im going back in time to go find and sqwueeze chihbi Haku. Byes!

Mbdvaaigwtspn: S!!! I forgot to degnome the garden!

Mbdvaaigwtspn has signed off

Shashuko: and haku hunting I go! Bye bye!

Shashuko has signed off. ë

Fnargirl: wellt hen, itís just me, gaara and vegeta.

Mrsandman has signed off

SAIYANPRINCE has signed off.

Nargirl: oh. Theyíve left. Shame, they were pleasant.

Nargirl has signed off























!Gê



ˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇ


	2. 1337 h41r 5k1llz

me: hello.

kiiro: yo!

me: who's that?

kiiro: may I have a glass of water?

me: oh, dianna. hi, i didn't regongise your screen name. it's weird, i bet it's japanese. i hate when you do that. :P

kiiro: i see. this keyboard sucks.

me: mine too. did you know, i just got a new computer. but i had to get a newkeyboard to. AND I HATE IT SOOOO MUCH (don't tell dad he bought it for me)

kiiro: is it one of those sucky mac-compatabl;e flattish ones?

me: YES UGH DANG DANG DANG DANG DANG!!!!!

Mrsandman has signed on.

Mrsandman: reads previous text ouch.

me: GAARA GAARA GAARA YAAAAY YOU CAME

Mrsandman: Being the Kazekage has its perks, i have a little thingnext to my ear that beeps whenevr you're on this chatrom.

me: you mean you keep an eye out for when i'm on!?!?!? bluuush

mrsandman: maybe.

ME: KYA KYA KYA KYA KYA KYA KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! bluuush insanely

Kiiro: I can't believe you you're so fangirlish.

me: neither

Haku- has signed opn.

Kiiro: HAKU! SQUEEEE!

me: off in my world. gaara, gaara, gaara...

Haku-: huh? my beeper thing tld me dianna was on, but I don't see her name.

me: gaara... oh! wait, dianna changed hr ame. it's kiiro now. i think. ...checks yes.

nargirl has signed on

nargirl: is ginny there?

mbdvaaigwtspn: yes.

nargirl: it hough so. you know, this conversation was lacking something.

kiiro: hi guys! w00t. oh yeah. haku r u in on the baby rights thingy?

haku-: u no about that?!?

nargirl: oh yes, they all do. you see, the quibbler published a rather homely addition a couple of months ago featuring this.

mbdvaaigwtspn: luna, haku probably didn't readt he quibbler. he's so often busy, you know.

nargirl: oh, i know. everyone's busy these days, it's amazing how many people can't come for dinner because of something that urgently needs to be taken care of.

Haku-: dianna, who is mbdvaaigwtspn?

me: gaara gaara gaara gaara

Haku-: gaara? you have 2 pennames now?

Mrsandman: no, she's just obsessing over me agaibn. that happens.

kiiro: haku-chan, mbdvaaigwtspn is ginny. you remember ginny.

Haku-: Oh, you mean Itachi's relative?

mbdvaaigwtspn: who's itachi? although, i might have a second cousin named that. he lives down int he hills.

kiiro: does he have longish hair a ponytail and does he like poking foreheads?

mbdvaaigwtspn: no, i'm pretty sure he cut his hair really short after he went diving in scotland.

nargirl: did he meet the scottich worf?

mbdvaaigwtspn: the scottish what?

nargirl: wersh. there these odd litle creatures, they like swimming but only swim in scottland. when met by divers they chop most of hte hair off the diver's head. it makes swimming in scotland rather difficult.

mbdvaaigwtspn:...yeah.

Haku-: yeah, that's itachi. he says when he met the worf he followed it home and killed its entire family. but he left one alive and it now strives to kill him.

kiiro: maybe sasuke can keep it as a pet.

nargirl: giny, could you arange a meeting with itachi? i'll bet daddy'd love an interview, proof about the worfes, you know?

mbdvaaigwtspn: um, sure, i'll ask.

kiiro: lol. isn't he kkind of hard to reach?

mbdvaaigwtspn: i don't know. all weasleys are relatively easy to reach, even in a crowd. look fort he head that looks aflame, and there they are.

nargirl: they must have been eaten by shiplenpuka monsters.

mbdvaaigwtspn: what?

nargirl: oh, never mind. i can tell you later, if you like.

kiiro: I think we;re talking about different itachis. my itachi has black hair.

haku-: YOUR itachi?!? what about me?

mbdvaaigwtspn: makes sense. i was pretty sure his name was micheal anyway.

kiiro: ah. AND NO HAKU THAT NOT WHAT I MEANT!

me: gaara gara gaara gaara...

Mrsandman: yes?

me: can i brush your haaair? (please)

Mrsandman: stares WHAT?

Me: and wash it and conditioner it with nice smelling soap and-

Mrsandman: WHAT?!? DIANNA, EXPLAIN!

Kiiro: she likes brushing usually messy hair and making it look nicer. (she tried it to me many a time)

me: i'll brush it so much it'll actually lie flat!!! yay! that'll be cute!!!

mbdvaaigwtspn: don't even try. it never works with men. i've tried so many times on my boyfriend it's ridikulus. it pops strait back up!!!!

me: yeah but that's harry. gaara's is probably just filled wih sand.

Mrsandman: I resent that.

Kiiro: Oh! and when she asked to wash and condition it she PROBABLy meant you would wear swinmsuits in the shower. probably.

me: i meant over a sink. (-.-')

Mrsandman: hmmm... I'll think about it.

kiiro: bet she's drawing what she thinks you'll look like with your hair brushed. she does stiff like that, once she gets an idea she draws it.

Haku-: how come you never draw me? you always draw sasuke or itachi!

kiiro: they're fun to draw. I've drawn you but it doesn't do you justice.

Haku-: im sure its not that bad

kiiro: 831311/3 /1/13. 17 15. (translation: believe me. it is.)

Haku-: ...

me: kay done it's cute!!!! (cept my drawing sucks)

Mrsandman: maybe you should brush my hair... it hurtds when my sister does it. that's why i don't usually wear it neat.

me: I"LL GO SO LIGHTLY YOU WON'T FEEL IT!!!!!!!!!

kiiro: i witness this truth. she has l337 h41r s1llz.

me: 7-4nk j00

kiro: y0u'r3 w3LC0M3.

me: ph34r 73h t1n1 w34z1 h3 b17335.

mbdvaaigwtspn: is that ron

me: yes

nargirl: that makes sense. he is rather rodenty, you know.

Haku-: what? why are you typing everything weird?

Kiiro: it's l337.

Haku-: what?

Mrsandman: l337. look up M3g4t0ky0. it'll tell you all you need to know.

Kiiro: by the way you look cute on stephy's wall.

Mrsandman: WHAT?

Haku-: WHAT?

Kiiro: hehe wouldn't you like to know.

me: i'll tell you! i'll tell you! i have a key chain of you and i puts it on my wall next to my dream catcher so i'll dream of you!!!!! (it doesn't work)

Kiiro: that sucks. well there goes that plan. what if you spent the whole day with gaara? then you might dream about him--- no wait I tried that with haku. it doesn't work.

Haku-: you what?

me: i'd spend three days with him even if i didn't dream about him. :):):):)

Kiiro: i know how you feel. haku why are you dead?!?

Hakuy-: blame naruto.

me: why? it's berry's fault. (that it's sohpie's fault etc.)

kiiro: don't ask.

Haku-: anyway I'll se you at christmas.

kiiro: WHAT?

Haku-: read your reviews. paerticularly dark-chan's.

me: I WANNA GOOOOO (with gaara of course.)

Kiiro: I'll do a special chirstmas special!

me: do a special holloween special. dress gaara up as.. hmm...

kiiro: why don;t you dress gaara?

Me: okay!

Mrsandman: ...

nargirl: this conversation is getting al ittle... boring,r eally. i'm

going to go see what i can find on youtube. have you heard of it?

mbdvaaigwtspn: no, what is it?

nargirl: it'st his lovely sight where muggles post interesting videos,

often of themselves. they make such clowns of themselves, it's amusing

to watch.

kiiro: go to youtube and look up bothering snape.

Me: gaara, will you be my christmas date?

Mrsandman: hmm...

me: i'll give you acookie

Mrsandman: Im in.

Me: thank you!!!!!!! just for your cooperation, no more chanting your

name!!!! when you're around!!!

Kiiro: why chant someone's name when squealing their name is so muc

more fun? i mean i could say haku haku haku all day long (and I have)

but just squealing HAAAAAKKUUUUUUU is much, much more fun.

Haku-: DIIIIAAAAANNNAAAAAA!

Kiiro: aww so sweet.

me: (under her breath) gaara gaara gaara

Kiiro: if you type tha then it's pointless adding under your breath.

Me: ... oh. never mind,

Haku-: by the way, how are the Host Club?

nargirl has signed out

mbdvaaigwtspn: i'm gonna go on youtube too. bye.

mbdvaaigwtspn has signed out

kiiro: wonder if they'll find botheirng snape.

Haku-: won't that thing scare them?

Kiiro: exactly.

Haku-: ah. anyway how are host club?

Kiiro: Tamaki is stupid as ever, the twins are still red haired and psycho---

Mrsandman: what wrong with that?

me: NOTHING

Kiiro: well on gaara its fine. but on them its annoying. and i still

say they're weasley ripoffs.

devilishtype has signed on.

hearingimpared has signed on

Devilishtype: we;re not weasley rippoffs!

kiiro: yes, you are.

devilsihtype: no we;re not.

kiiro: are.

devilishtype: not.

kiiro: are.

devilishtype: not.

Haku-: oh great not again, they always argue like this.

Kiiro: I'll stop! but they still are.

devilishtype: we're not!

devilishtype has signed off .

Kiiro: Ha-ku-chan?

Haku-: what?

Kiiro: since stephy gets to wahs gaara's hair can I wash yours?

Haku: ... okay.

me: gaara do you like overalls?

Mrsandman: can't say i've ever tried them. why?

me: i made you a tiny pair and put it on my keychain push. it's really

just sophie''s old jeans and tape, but hey it's a start.

kiiro: you're letting him wear sophie's jeans? won't that contaminate him?

me: NOOO SORRY GAARA!!!!!!!!! i'd rip them off your doll (who is

wearing clothes underneath this.) BUT I WORK TO HARD ON IT!!!!!!

Mrsandman: who's sophie?

me: a friend of mine. but she's a bit odd.

hearingimpaired: no one noticed at all, but we're here. talk to us dangit

Kiiro: heloooo. did you sue hikaru and kaoru for being ripn ofs yet?

me: KYA waesley weasley weasley (gaara) weasley weasley

Mrsandman: i think iu liked it better when you chanted my name :(

me: GAARA GAARA GAARA GAARA GAARA GAARA

kiro: gaara gaaraAAH it's contagious! must... fix... HAKu HAKu HAKU HAKu HAKU!

me: sorry gara! i won't chant the weasley's name or aynone elses name

ver again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i promise. :) gaara :):):):):):)

kiiro: you should take lessons form gaara's sister on his name she says it really cool.

Me: how's she say it?

kiro: she's all sabaku no gaaara and it sounds awesome -. wonder how

she's say haku's name?

Me: dunno. don't care neither. gara gaara gaara gaara

kiiro: oh oh oh she;s out of her tree

Me: always wuz, always will be.

haku-: oh ohb oh she;'s followiung me.

hearingimpaired: jeez, people. we're out.

hearingimpaired has signed off

kiiro: oh oh oh she;s off of her her rocker!

haku-: I wnna mary my stalker-- wait, you made me say that.

kiiro: you mean it isn't true snuff

me: does that mean gara doesn't care whethere i chant his name? (gara(sadly))

Mrsandman: no I think they mea that kiiro started tyign the words to

the song 'stalker' and haku got caught into it and saiod the ;i wanna

marry my stalker' line. or something.

mew: oh. i thought he wanted tyo marry shashuko.

kiro: i wish.

me: me to. one less gaara competetor.

kiiro: i thnk gaara's cute and all but I like haku

Me: i think gaara's cute too. :)

mrsandman: thank you.

me: you're very welcome.

kiiro: aww.

Kiiro: ... so gaara you've got a weirdly shaped SCAR ON YOUR FOREHEAD.

me: i am both incredibly sad and sorry tha you had such a hard life,

incredibly sad and sorry that you can't love anyone but oyurself (that

complicatest ings) and incredibly happy that you haev an awesome scar.

excuse my un-sympathy at that. :(

gaara: well for a few years I did only love myself but I'm getting over that now.

me: i'm so happy. (and sad. i can't beleive no one could love something lke oyu, i mean, come on!!!!)

kiiro: it was becuase of his being a demon container. even though he was so cute, they were all scared.

Me: why? moving sand is COOL

Mrsandman: thank you.

Kiiro: it is cool! but if gaara acrushed your arm with it or someone you know's arm with it (or more then your arm) then you would bescared, if that was how you were introduced to his existence, wouldn'tyou?

me: ...

Me: well...

me: yes.

Haku-: wow. andI thought my childhood home life was bad.

me: so was rins. you guys sould start a club. 'tragic pasts club'

kiiro: I can go ask her if you like.

me: and you expect her to comply? she's stupbborn as a- um- well a horse.

kiiro: I know. and she'd probably swing an IV at me.

me: i doubt it- gaara gaara gaara gaara

Mrsandman: yes?

me: sorry. i know i promised.

kiiro: I think you were supoosed ton say 'bring me a dream' if I know

the song correctly.

Mrsandman: what song?

me: well i wouldn't imind a dream, would you deliver it personally or through your doll thing?

Gaara: Hmm... I'll contact the doll thingy. If I leavew the house mysister yells att me (dang she'sm loud).

me: thank you i'll watch it cloesely tonight!!!! (when i'm not chanting your name. )

kiiro: you can CONTACT plushies of you?

Mrsandman: you can't?

me: it doesn't matter. the point is i can pretend i'm hugging you and that you're hung on my wall everynight. :)

Mrsandman: wouldn;t being hung on someone;s wall be awfully uncomfortable?

Me: well, yes, i'm a afraid, but you see from what i've ehard of you you don't like being cuddled TOO mich so i keep you up high to restrain myself, plus if you were somewhere low you'de get lost and i'd be sad.

Mrsandman: Ah.

Kiiro: Haku, can you contact plushies of YOURself?

Haku-: yes... but you don't have a 'me' plushie.

Kiiro: i don't have a 'you' plushie SO FAR.

Haku-: You need to sotp watching the Simpsons movie.

me: maybe i'll make you a haku plushie- no wait that would be an insult to haku. seriously, have yous een my sewing (not including what you're hugging right now.)

Kiiro: yes, i've sen the bear shudder

Mrsandman: Stephy makes teddy bears?

me: if you like.

Mrsandman: hmm... yes I like bears.

me: Makes mental note: make bear for gaara- if can't get to him, give

to gaara plushie.

kiiro: will you name the bear stephy?

ne: no, i'll let gaara name it. it'll be his bear, you know.

kiro: i was asking gaara.

me: oh. well, as long as he doesn't name it kuma-chan

kiiro: HEY!

Me: it's too cliche by now

Haku-: she does have a point there.

Kiiro: oh shut up.

Haku-: okay.

haku- has signed off.

Kiiro: Nooo wait come back!

haku- has signed on.

Kiiro: ah! you're lsitening to me?

Haku-: no, I'm reading to you.

Kiiro: what are you reading to me?

Haku-: that's not what I meant -.-"

Kiiro: I know -

me: GAAAAH(ra) mom's calling!!!!!! bye!

i have signed off

kiiro: what? really? i'd better go to then,

kiiro has signed off.

mrsandman: well i'm going.

haku-: me too.

mrsandman has signed of

haku- has signed off

this is the end, there is no more!

we're kicking you straight out the door!

because reading just nothing is simply a bore!

getting rid of you is quite a chore.

-me

and there you go! sorry about the weird verset hing, i was bored...

actually i just wrote that this afternoon as you were reading. -

teeheee haku- teehee gaara XD


	3. Reading to Dianna

Kiiro has signed on

Kiiro: heloooooo anyone home?

Haku-: this is a chatboard, so it's not ANYONE'S home.

Kiiro: I knew that.

Me: no you didn't.

Kiiro: I did. I just forgot.

Me: im typing with peanut butter!!!!!

Kiiro: sweet.

Me: savory.

Mrsandman has signed on.

Mrsandman: my beeper thing just beeped. Stephy that u?

Me: when was I promoted to Stephy? (happy)

MrsandmanL you've always been Stephy to me. Dianna introduced you as

Stephy, remember?

Me: nope. Gaara gaara gaar gaara ….

Kiiro: I think the only thing she remembers form that day is staring

at your face, gaara,

Mrsandman: you think?

Me: (pouts) no! I remember other stuff!!!!!!!

Gaara: well, what was it then?

Me: It was a Wednesday, I had dianna over because I was bored, and

that was the day I found you! (literally. The plushie gaara was lying

on the pavement looking sad, so I picked it up not knowing who it was.

Soooo glad it was you)

Mrsandman: ah, and you said, 'dianna, I found a plushie of one of

those naruto characters and it's really cute.'

Kiiro: oh yeah! She was all, 'he's—he's the that-that-that uses sand!

Arrgh what was his name?' and I was all, 'oh you mean gaara!'

Me: yeah, when we got to my house I took him out of my backpack and we

obsessed over it for about an hour before remembering that other stuff

existed.

Kiiro: yep.

Me: then we obsessed some more.

Haku-: WHAT?

Me: don't worry, Diana obsessed over you too. (mostly while I obsessed

with Gaara.)

Haku-: ah. Ok then.

Me: it is, isn't it? (Whistled happily. )(then realizes she can't

whistle.)(Grrr why can't I whistle.)

Kiiro: I can't whistle either.

Mrsandman: tell people I can't whistle and you die.

Me: PEOPLE LISTEN UP: Gaara can't whistle. (You can't kill me you already did)

Me: also people-, in Dianna's fanfic-im telling people this so now oyu

HAVE to write it dianna-gaara is in a foul mood (like always) and I

walk in. need I say more.

Mrsanmdan: oh yea, THAT"S why you're a zombie. In keep forgetting,.

Me: lier. You remember. I do. Good way to go, I can tell you.

Kiiro: yeah, I got killed by kuro-chan so i suppose compared to being

killed by your friend since grade school it's pretty good.

Me: well kuro-chan isn't your crush.

Kiiro: that is true.

Me: yes. Butt hat's ok, I like being a zombie. I HAVE ZOMBIE MINIONS NOW

Haku-: zombie minions?

Kiiro: she means kaylin.

Me: it's cool. They are all very loyal! (if they are not, they will no

longer be regarded as minions of mine, eh, DIANNA?)

Kiiro: I understand, Stephy-sempai!

Me:…

Me: um you weren't being actually disloyal or anything…

Me: just don't call me that.

Kiiro: OK -

Me: yay! or something! Cheese…

Kiiro: you know my sister worships cheese.

Me: she should.

Kiiro: I mean in a bad way. She'll parody every sing she it's about

chese and….. she'll go… 'dianna? Do you… like….. CHEESE?' ove and over

and over it sucks!

Me: …

Me: I used to write chese song parodies. (no im not kidding.)

Kiiro: But I feel like she's writing them to annoy me! …. In my ficcy

she's gonna be evil.

Haku-: Evil?

Kiiro: super evil. Yay! DANCE TOMORROW!

Me: Phooey! I was gonna bring that up! But now that yo have…

I can't wait. You're going, right?

Kiiro: I have to. What other dya besides Halloween can I cosplay

deidara at school and get away with it.

Mrsandman: cosplay WHO?

Me: yeah I know it sucks.

Kiiro: Doesn't it? But Kakashi killed haku and I don't hate him either.

Me: …

Me: …

Me: dangit I HAD a good comeback…

Haku-: Don't you hate it when that happens?

Me: moving on.

Me: Gaara…

Mrsandman: yes?

Me: (bring me a dream) nevermind, sorry. Anywaaaaay…. Watcha doin Friday?

Mrsandman: Kazekage paperwork. But I'm gonna make Kankurou do it.

Me: good move.

Kiiro: That's all brothers are good for. Unless you're intp the

forehead poking business.

Theycallmetheweasel has logged on.

Theycallmetheweasel: I resent that.

Theycallmetheweasel has signed off

Kiiro: That was Itachi,

Me: they call him the weasel

Kiiro: no one calls him the weasel!

Me: BUT THEY SHOULD

Theycallmetheweasel has signed on

Theycallmetheweasel: STOP THAT.

Me: … itachi, do you have a taco? I WANt one.

Kiiro: know who can't have a taco?

Theycallmetheyweasel: my parents?

Me: NO Cedric CUZ HES DEAD TEE HEE HEE(no offense cedric fans he's great.)

Haku-: Itachi, youb work with kisame right?

Me: does he want a taco too?

Itachi: kisame's on a fishfood diet. And yes I do work with him. Why?

Haku-: just curious. He used to work with Zabuza-san.

Me: gara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara…

Mrsandman: yes?

Kiiro: I MUST GO WATCH REAL NINJAS!

Me: Gaara?

Mrsandman: yeeeees?

Me: you still free Friday?

Mrsandman: yes.

Me: ever gone ot a school daaaaance?

Mrsanmdan: no.

Kiiro: oh no the sandman streak is broken!

Me: … would you like to go with me?

Mrsandman: will there be cookies?

Me: if there are I'll buy you one.

Mrsandman: excellent.

Haku-: can I go?

Me: yes dianna will take you.

Kiiro: indeed. HWEY! Stephy don't do that! I can speak for myself. (well what you said was true but still…..)

Me: wait so you're mad at me for etting you adate to the dance?

Haku-: WHAT?

Kiiro NONONONO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! Grr nevermind….

Me: I thought so

Theycallmetheweasel: what about me?

Kiiro: take kisame.

Theycallmetheweasel: NO!

Mbdvaaigwtspn has signed on

Mbdvaaigwtspn: a school dance?

Mrsandman: yes

Me: yes yes yes teehee (Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara)

Mbdvaaigwtspn: … can I come? I haven't done anything with harry for

like a week or two.

Kiiro: OKAY! But don't let them know who you are (shifty eyes)

Nargirl has signed on

Mbdvaaigwtspn: luna, there's achool dance. You like dancing, why don't

you come?

Kiiro: she needs a date (evil chuckles) kukuku

Theycallmetheweasel: please don't do that.

Mbdvaaigwtspn: she's right, you know. You should get a date. You've

been alone for quite sometime.

Nargirl: id on't really need a date. I always go alone, I'm used to it now.

Kiro: OH! OH! ITACHI NEEDS A DATE! TAKE ITACHI!

Me: rolls over and dies with laughter

Theycallmetheweasel: who is she again?

SAIYANPRINCE had logged on.

SAIYANPRINCEL: she told them about the babies,

Theycallmetheweasel: ah.

Kiiro: speaking of babies is Rock lee your son?

SAIYANPRINCE: NO.

Me: hmm. Dianna, go get lee so that we can tease him some.

Kiiro: okays! I SHALL SUMMON HIM THROUGH TEH EVIL SWIRLY PORTAL!

Me: good minion.

Nargirl: ginny, do I have a date or not?

Theycallmetheweasel: I think so… those two don't make any sense.

Nargirl: it's settled then. Do you like brooms, or d you prefer

thestrals? I assume you can see them.

Theycallmetheweasel: better than most people, actually.

Me: smmon lee already.

Flamesofyouth has signed on!!!

Kiiro: how'd you get exclamation points?

Flamesofyouth: YOUTH can do anything. Especially when it bribes Shikamaru

Me: who? NO! I got it! Nevermind.

Kiiro: that was completely unnecessary.

Me:l lee have you ever been on a date?

Flamesofyouth: I've tried. and failied. Unyouthfully.

Theycallmetheweasel: gasp

Mrdsandman: gasp

Haku-: gasp

Me: gasp

Mbdvaaigwtspn: gasp (although I'm not sure I understand what's going on)

Kiiro: gasp

Nargirl: you've al got the scopopox.

Artisabang has signed on

Me has signed off

Artisabang: zeekyboogydoog!

Artisabang has signed off.

Me has signed on

Me: gah I have been blown up. (fleecenandet…)

Kiiro: HEY! Now I'm dead again.

Me: me too. Does that mean the rest of the people- HEY WAIT A MINUTE

you can't blow up a chatroom it's cvirtual.

The rest of this conversation is unreachable as the chatroom blew up.

yup. zeekybuggydoog, this was called. or atleast i called it that...

kinda like 'blood makes haku hot' or i called no. 2 'reading to

dianna' just cuz. teehee gaara again XDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXXDXDXDXXD

hums man i didn't know if i was dead or alive!

and we roll... reelin' and a rockin! we was realin and a rocking,

rolling till the break of dawn... ok sorry.


	4. Blood Makes Haku Hot

(beginning Shashuko note: the next 8 chappies were written over the course of the last... couple months. they weren't posted earlier, because they all get typed up on stephy's computer, and we were too lazy to get them onto mine before. thanks for bearing with me to those of you who still read this.)

Me: … I didn't think that was possible.

Kiiro: don't you love logic?

Haku-: that has nothing to do with logic.

Kiiro: exactly.

Me: yes it has! Measles! Weasles! I think I popped a brain cell or two…

Theycallmetheweasel: I did not

Me: what?

Kiiro: you made it swoud like you were sayingn he popped a brain cell O.o

Me: nope that was me.

Theycallmetheweasel: good. Now if you'll excuse me I have top get the shower before kisame does--- he takes freaking forver.

Theycallmetheweasel has signed off

Me: is lee there?

Flamesofyouth: YOSH! Yes I am

Me: dianna said something like that earlier. Then was all like: "nooo I can't believe I said that!!!!!"

Kiiro: no, I said 'YOSH! Wait I did NOT just say that! ….

Me: oh well. Lee, to get to the point, I have a friend **cough** er minion who's interested. Care to join us tonight?

Flameofyouth: is she youthful?

Me: two things: one, yes, she is. (you can tell by just looking.) two, what is your problem? Is that ALL you carea bout in a girl??? This girl cares and you want to know if she's YOUTHFUL? Dang, maybe you're not invited…  (except she'll be crushed.)

Flamesofyouth: NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Me: cailin will be glad to hear that when you come with us tonight. J

Kiiro: yes she will. YAY!

Me: it's in a couple of hours now… just tonight… hee hee hee (Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara\)

Mrsandman: yes?

Me: no just chanting again.

Mrsandman: I know, I just had to type that.

Kiiro: bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum….. heeb hee

Me: hee hee hee mrsandman….

Mrsandman: yeeees?

Me: bring me a dream!

Kiiro: bum bum bum bum

Me: …. You can't possibly make him cuter than what I've already got. So nevermind.

Mrsandman: you have a point there.

Kiiro: tee hee I knew yo'd say tht.

Me YOU LIe bcause I say so.

Kiiro: yes master.

meL indeed. (tee hee mesa master)

kiiro: YAY!

Me: YAYAYAYAYAYAY

Kiiro: what happened to haku?

Haku-: I couldn't think of anything to say.

Me: unlike dianna ,who can always think of soemthingt o say.

Kiiro: leprechauns go boing!

Me: LINE stealer! I made that up –wait no Carly made that one up tee hee oops- IN FOURTH GRADE

Kiiro: I know, I know. Go on.

Me: with what? Ooo ooo ooo ooo I know! Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara

Mrsandman: my name is fun to chant isn't it:?

Nargirl hs signed on

nargirl: I don't know. I've enver tried.

Kiiro: TRY IT! TRY IT!

Nargirl: alright

Nargirl: id on't know, I've chanter better things. Your name gets my tongue in knots.

Me: YOU LIE gaara's name is the best to chant ever!!!! gaara Gaara Gaara

Kiiro: hee hee. HAKUUUU!

Haku-: yes?

Me: hee hee…

Kiiro: HAKU!

Me: chant it! Chant it! Chant it! Gaara ! chant it! Chant it!

Kiiro: (sweatdrop) haku haku haku haku….. ne, haku's name is more fun to SQUEAL than to chant.

Me: yeees, but squealing and chanting are on different levels of obsession. (not really though.)

Kiiro: good point. Teh heh… HAKUUUUUU! SQUEE!

Haku-: what?

Kiiro: nothing.

Me: dinna? Ta mere est tres gros.

Kiiro: I'm gross?

Me: No, I just had to say that. YAY FRENCH YO MAMMAJOKES!!!! (it means your mom is fat. I don't ACTUALLY MEAN THAT She'S NOT)

Kiiro: OK. ANATA NO OKAASAN WA…. WA…. BABA DESU! Or something. NOW WE'RE EVEN!

Me: why must you hurt me in this way Diana

I have signed off

Haku-: ah, the continuation of the French/Japanese—Stephy/dianna wars continues.

I have signed in

Me: but notice I say French to dianna 24/7 and then pout when she speaks Japanese.

I have signed off

Kiiro: Stephy is an unfair person,….

I have signed back on

Me: actually I know this. It may have something to do with the fact that I understand French… and haven't the faintest clue what Japanese is. It's like jibberish. It's irritating to me, but French isn't.

I have signed back off

Kiiro: ah well. Oh bla dee, oh bla da, life goes on… BLA! La la la life goes on……

Haku-: you sing that a lot, don't you?

I have signed back on AGAIN

Me: okay I'm so sick of signing on and off again that you people are blessed with my permanaent presence. Mwa ha ha ah ha

Me: luna?

Nargirl: yes?

Me: what are you going to wear to the dance?

Nargirl: I wasn't sure… I have a dress with a beautiful pattern… it's derigible plums, goes perfect with these earings I have, I may wear that…

Kiiro: oh yeah earings! WEAR THEM (hee hee)

Me:this may or may Not please itachi, dianna.

Kiiro: I know (snigger)

Me: … I can't get over the fact that we set luna lovegood up with itachi. What possessed us? WHAT????

Kiiro: that's a good question…. I think it was….. APPLESAUCE

Me: yes that sounds about right. Iot's very sneaky, you know… tight spots and all…

Kiiro: I know. Even hough that makes no sense to whatsoever,

Me: but YOU came up with it! (mwa ha ha)

Kiiro: no, I mean what YOU said makes no sense!

Me: Gaara have you ever heard the song 'the continueing story of bungalow bill?'

Mrsanmdan: yes. When I was little, kankurou would sing it everytime I walked intop the room.

Me: did he WANT to be dead?

Mrsandman: some times, I still wonder about that…

Me: what part did he sing?

Mrsandman: it sounded like a chorus, ;'hey bungalo bill, what did you kill? Bungalo bill?' then he would run. Very fast.

Me: makes sense. Although, if he wanted to bother you MORE he could have sung…

Wait first I'll ask permission- do you care if I tease y ou a little?

Mrsandman: go ahead.

Me: yay he would have sung "the children asked him if to kill was not a sin but when he looked so fierce his mommy butted in…" it's a good verse. It then goes- "if looks could kill it would have been us instead of hiiim… all the (stephies) children sing!!!"

It reminds me of you. I even wrote a parody.

Mrsandman: I see….

Mbdvaaigwtspn has signed on

Mbdvaaigwtspn: Luna, are you coming over before the dance? I want to make sure you don't wear that radish dress of yours…

Nargirl: why? It goes so lovely with my eyes…

Mbdvaaigwtspn: no, it doesn't. i have a set of dress robes, a shade of blue that would match your eyes much better. God so help me you're wearing it.

iKixAss has signed on.

Kiiro: hi temari!

Me: it's temari? No way.

iKixAss: yep HI STEPHY!!!!

Me:… my name seems to no longer be Stephanie, but 'stephy.' And people I don't know are USING it!! GAAAAAAAH THE WORLD IS MAD!!!!!!!!

Me: stephie runs and sticks head under bed for protection.

Kiiro: the world has always been mad.

Haku-: I think she really did go hide her head under the bed.

Me: yup. But I'm back now.

iKixAss: Stephy is it true that you're going to the dance with my brother? Squee!

Me: … which one.

Mrsandman: you had better not mean kankurou.

Me: you had better not.

Kiiro: tee hee. I wionder…. What if kankurou likes Stephy too o.O

Me:… state of shock so violent it throws off entire brain function thingy

iKixAss: I meant Gaara. Calm down.

Me: how can I when in a few hours I'll be at a dance with GAAAAARAAA!!!!!!!!!

iKixAss has signed off.

Mrsandman: TZEZMARI'S FUZZYING MY HAIR! MAKE HER STOP!!!!

Mbdvaaigwtspn: you shouldn't give Stephanie ideas.

Kiiro: you can't gaara's hair. That's what li'l bros are for.

Me: twitching goes to get the Gaara doll…

Kiiro: seriously though temari. Try poking his forehead too. BOY'S FOREHEADS ARE SQUISHY! ESPECIALLY LITTLE BROTHERS'!

Mrsandman: you just had to tell her that didn't you? STOP POKING!

iKixAss has signed back on..

iKixAss: GAARA HAS A DATE! AWWWWWWWW

Mrsandman: first you ruffle myb hair. Then you poke my forehead. And now this. MY BRAIN CAN'T TAKE THIS MUCH DAMAGE!!!

Me: damage? feels guilty yes, she went and fuzzied the Gaara doll

Mrsandman: don't feel guilty. It's all HER fault.

Kiiro: it is?

Me: I like to think so .

Kiiro: that's what I thought.

Imblue has signed on.

Imblue: ITACHI'S BEEN IN the shower for half an hour! AND NOW I"LL ONLY GET IT HALF A DAY!

Me: itachi wasn't kidding.

Mbdvaaigwtspn: does ANYONE shower that long???

Nargirl: daddy does sometimes, he gets depressed everyonce and a while with allt he non believers out there.

Kiiro: itachi does not kid, ginny.

Nargirl: really? That's okay. I don't make many jokes myself, I don't think.

Kiiro: you don't. HEY KISAME!

Imblue: what?

Kiiro: da boo di da boo die, da boo di, da boo die! Da boo did a bo diiii….

Imblue has signed off.

Nargirl: how did that hurt his feelings?

Me: chances are itachi just took the computer.

Theycallmetheweasel: you're so perceptive and I wonder how you knew.

Me: I didn't. I know nothing. Except… no wait I don't know that.

Kiiro: that line itachi…. DEAD FINKS DON'T TALK!

Me: they don't? hmm… no wonder Charlie doesn't say much…

Theycallmetheweasel: no it's a song. By Brain Eno.

Blondepiggy has signed in.

Blondepiggy: you spelled my name wrong,.

Me: yesterday, right before we creamed Jordan, the volleyball coach spelled carly's name wrong as wrong can go. I mean, she spelled it karli. HA HA HA. But then, I thought, she could have spelled it kaarli. Or kaari. Soo manyw ays to go wrong…

Theycallmetheweasel: I did not call you, blondepiggy person.

Me: Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara (haven't done that for a while)

Blondepiggy: who are you anyway?

Theycallmehteweasel: the most powerful of all the Uchiha

Blondepiggy: SASUKE-KUN?!? Do they really call you the weasel?

Theycallmetheweasel: I AM NOT SASUKE. DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT WEAK EMO BRAT.

Nargirl: I'll make a note of that.

Blondpiggy: if you're not sasuke then who are you?

Haku-: he's itachi.

Me: they call him the weasel…

Me: no one calls him the weasel!

Me: but they should.

Kiiro: that's so true.

Me: looks at clock woohoo!!! Hour and a half!!!! Gara Gaara Gaara Gaara

Me: phase one in which gaara gets his oats! (cookies.. smoething.)

Kiiro: I see.

iKixAss: I don't suppiose I can go?

Me: WE'LL HAVE TO GET HER A DATE!!!!!! matchmaker theme song (not sure there is one, deal.)

Kiiro: there is one. It's in the musical 'fiddler on the roof.'

Me: I swear I didn't know that.

Kiiro: I know. OH APPLESAUCE POSES US AGAIN SO TEMARI GETS A DATE!!!

Me: let's do from harry potter, so there are no previous grudges.

Kiiro: that works. Hnn…… how about not voldie?

Mbdvaaigwtspn: he's dead.

Mbdvaaigwtspn: all rejoice

Kiiro; s is cedfric!

Me: .. cedric/temari…

Kiiro: no. just no.

Mee: you brought it up. Besides, think about it.

Kiiro: I was thinking Sirius, but he's dead too…. Yeah, ket's get her cerdic!

Me: temari Sirius? But of an age difference don't you think? Although, if you were to take him from when he was school age… he was rather goodlooking…

Me: luna? Ginny? Wich do yout hink, Sirius or cedric?

IKixAss: which one was better looking.

Me: Sirius, I think.

nargirl: Sirius.

Mbdvaaigwtspn: don't look at me I've got a boyfriend.

Idvaaigmgwaspn has signed on

Idvaaigmgwaspn: thank you.

Idvaaigmgwaspn has signed off

Me: who was that?

Mbdvaaigwtspn: harry. I changed his pen name for him, I dn't think he's actually noticed yet.

Me: what's it stand for.

Mbdvaaigwtspn: I defeated voldemort and all I got my girlfriend was a stupid pen name.

Me: good one.

Mbdvaaigwtspn: thank you. Luna? Log off and come over. Mum's making potatoes. And you are gonna wear dress robes.

Nargirl: oh, good. I love your mum's potatoes.

Nargirl has signed off

Mbdvaaigwtspn has signed off

0Kiiro: Stephy has naruto volume 4! GOTTA GO READ ABOUT HAKU!!! Byes haku seen you the dance (**air kiss)** bye!

Haku-: bye…? Didn;'t I die in volume 4?

Kiiro has signed off.

Me: yes, you did, haku. She probably logged off because she was guilty about wanting to read about your death. But hey, who can blame her, it's a very nic scene.

Haku-: it was rather dramatic.

Me: wait- who else is on at this point? I can't keep track.

Me: haku! Dianna just called oyu stupid because you went to save zabuxz instead of Not dying!!!!! And as soon as she finds out I told you she'll be angry!!! evil grin

Haku-: stupid?

Haku- has signed off.

Me: dianna just said haku looks cute dead. She says she'll wipe of allt he blood… now she giggles in he sort of way I do when reading about gaara.. then she's al blood, blood blood, BLOOD blood suits him… blood suits you haku stop losing it… etc. no I swear I'm repeating this as she says it.

Mrsandman: what got into HER?

IKixAss: you were a bit blood crazy yourself, Gaara.

Me: Gaara Gaara Gaara.. oo! Dianna said something about haku's name being in kanji and memorizing it… (I think I might memorize gaara's scar…)

Theycallmetheweasel has signed off.

Blondepiggy has signed off

Me: ok, they obviously got bored. Dianna's been quiet for quit some time, what's she gonan say next- okay. She says I hate gato he's evil and ugly. Thens he says "ZABUZA's a BABY DMON! DMEONIC! YAY! HOW COULD I HATE A DEMON and I know how.

NOOOO she screams. "Yeah I really hate gato he kicked haku's head'

Ok I'm stopping.

IKixAss: and I'm logging off.

IKixAss: Gaara you'de better come too, I think kankuro's gotten himself tangled in my knitting project… again.

Me: you KNIT? (aghast.)

IKixAss: … no! I never said that!

IKixAss has signed off

Me: but she did, didn't she.

Mrsandman: she knits.

Mrsandman has signed off.

me: they're all gone! ALL GOOOONE!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have signed off.


	5. Blackmailing Itachi

Me: oh. My. Friggin. God.

Me: isn't anyone on? I NEED TO TALK

Kiiro: I'M ON! I THINK I'M DRUNK ON ADRENALINE!!!

Me: m-me too… wow. Gaara dances REALLY well.

Kkiro: HAKU RAPS WELL! AND HE SINGS GOOD TOO!

Me: hums and I'm happy just to daaance with you…

Mrsandman: yes, I know. Heh heh. Nice singing , Haku.

Haku-: … I'll take that as a compliment.

Theycalmetheweasel: haku sang?

Mrsandman: you have not seen funny until you've sing Haku singing 'girlfriend' by Avril livigne.

Me: tee hee that one was fun… remembers vaugley singing 'I could be your girlfriend' to Gaara

Mrsandman: I remember that too.

Nargirl has signed on

Theycallmetheweasel: …… hnn.

Nargirl: hello all… that dance was fun. I didn't dance much though, I guess that isn't itachi's thing.

Theycallmetheweasel: right on the mark.

Nargirl: but we had plenty of pleasant conversation.

Theycallmetheweasel: heh heh. Drunk hippogriffs.

Me: CAN YOU DANCE LIKE A HIPPOGRIFF??? (YEAH YEAH YEAH)

Mbdvaaigwtspn: after all that, I quite believe I can.

Kiiro: HEAR HEAR! BEST… DANCE… EVER! ICE ICE!

Haku-: yup. Ice ice. Now stop it. deffinetly embarrassed

Kiiro: but you rap so good! I liked it.

Haku-: awww thnx.

Mrsandman: why did I have to sing lead on that again?

Me: but you were wonderful!

Nargirl: hmm, I wish I could have heard him. I was up on the bleachers with itachi.

Theycallmetheweasel: those sodas tasted weird.

Me: … how did temari and Sirius do? They looked pretty happy but what do I know?

iKixAss has signed on.

iKixAss: pretty well thank you.

Padfoothatescurtains has signed on

Padfoothatescurtains: Kiiro- I owe you. You brought me back, AND I look awesome again.

iKixAss: I'll drink to that.

Padfoothatescurtains: ha! You can come over my place tonight.

iKixAssL which is where?

Padfoothatescurtains: …shoot. I gave it to harry in my will…

Mbdvaaigwtspn: I'll ask him to keep out tonight…

Padfoothatescurtains: that's ok. I don't think it would have been appropriate to invite her over anyway. Even if all we did was drink. (Butterbeer or something. Stop looking at me like that.)

iKixAss: you want me to stop looking a you?

Padfoothatescurtains: not at all, not at all.

Me: nnn… Gaara?

Mrsandman: yeeees?

Me: sometime, would you go out with me again?

Mrsandman: I don't see why not (I can make kankurou do more paperwork to clear my schedule)

Me: excellent. grins kinda evilly and pulls up awesome mardi-gras cape and looks evil

Kiiro: no joke she really DOES look evil like that.

Artisabanghas signed on.

Artiosabangh; STOP DRESSING LIKE ME!

Me: I AGREE

Kiiro: but… but…

Me: well I wasn't that bad. Gaara killed you with is awesome stare… snigger sorry Gaara

Kiiro: BUT DEIDEI IS MY AKATSUKI RANK!

Me: I don't got no akatsuki rank… if it's fnny try and understand…

Mrsandman: cuz Im happy just to dance with you

Me: before this dance is through I think I love you too… I'm so happy just to dance with you.

Haku-: ice ice baby

Kiiro: YAY!

Haku-: - he he

Me: nyawn…. It's tiring… my voice hurts… I screamed too loud… it'as worth it… YAWN

Mbdvaaigwtspn: harry dances well too, but he doesn't seem to LIKE dancing. He just sat on the sidelines mostly, but I got him up for a couple dances.

Nargirl: boys don't like dancing much, huh.

Me: even though they're GREAT at it.

Mrsanmdan: HEAR HEAR!

Haku-: singing too…

Kiiro: YOU SING AWESOME THOUGH!

Haku-: that reminds me… sniff how am I stupid?

Kiiro: AHHH!

Haku-: …ahhh? L

Kiiro: YO'RE NOT STUPID! I just find it sad that you died….. not that you didn't die well or anything.

Haku: okay. As long as you… what was it… 'wipe off all the blood' yourself, no matter how cute i look while bleeding…

Kiiro////

Me: I like that… it's easier than typing blush

Kiro: I agrre wholeheartaedly -'

Mbdvaaigwtspn: itachi, tell me, was I right or was iright? Blue is luna's color.

Theycallmehteweasel: umm……

Nargirl: I knew I should have gone with the dirigible plums

Mbdvaaigwtspn: not at all, luna, he's just to shy to say you look hot in blue.

Theycallmetheweasel:" yes I suppose WHAT?!?

Mbdvaaigwtspn: too. Shy. To. Say. Luna. Looks. Hot. In. blue. Say it and I'll leave you alone.

Theycallme theweasel: I HATE YOU. ahem luna looks hot in blue. There, I said it. NOW STOP 

Mbdvaaigwtspn: that's all I ask

Nargirl///////

Kiiro: hee hee nice ginny.

Me: where's lee?

Nargirl: he ran off with kailin.

kiiro: awwwww…. KAWAII!

Me: yeah Cailin was pretty much thrilled to have lee there… he looked pretty happy himself. We'll ask Cailin what happens tomorrow. She's coming over.

Kiiro: YAY! But I wasn't talking about that. I'm reading volume Four again.

Me: no, you're not. I'm looking. Oh, NOW you run off to get it. Come back here.

Me: dang she's gone. I'll sign off for her.

Kiiro has signed off. Kiiro has signed on.

Kiiro: HEY!

Me: don't try to talk and read at the same time it's annoying because I feel obliged to tell them all what you're saying.

Kiiro: DON'T REMIND ME.

Mrsandman: speaking of which are you obsessed with blood or something?

Kiiro: Maybe….

Padfoothatescurtains: blood? Why blood? Blood's inconveneient. It… well.. I guerss you sort of need it to live and all… but still…

Kiiro: because it's red and gooeuy and it smells good.

Me: like pudding.

Kiiro: blood is saltier than pudding

Nargirl: woopie.

Me: why the weird font?

Haku-: … hw would you know blood is salty?

Kiiro: When you cut your finger don't YOU suck on it?

Me: I only taste blood when I cut my tongue or something.

Haku-: I don't usually suck on wounds…

Kiiro: Stephy stop biting my cloak.

Me: oops. Forgot about the cloack.

Kiiro: and now she's got my hair. NOOOO!

Me: pleh. What kinda conditioner do you USE?????

Kiiro: too much.

Me: I'd rather taste blood. ptooey

Kiiro: am I the only here who likes blood?

Mrsandman: … maybe…

iKixAss: suure Gaara we al believe you and I quote there'll be a lot of blood…. Gjuts will s\pill everywhere… and I'll give them all to you….

me: to who?

iKixAss: to Mom. He thought the Shukaku was her or something… I think.

Me: okay. … just curious. Bleh. Likel armidili…

Mrsandman: like what?

Me: armadili… the plural form of armadillo. Sorry, but armidilli go bleh a lot. Kindof… they just do.

Mrsandman: I see.

Kiiro: does going blah invlove a lot of blood?

Me: only if you've been… I don't know… stabbed or something. Ask the armidili

Imanarmidili has signed on

Imanarmidili: I'm an armidili!

Kiiro: when your kind go bleh is there blood?

Imanarmidili: no. bleh

Imanarmidili has gone bleh

Kiiro: ah. I see.

Me: wait, so that was just an armidillo? That just.. logged on? WTF?

Kiiro: somehow.

Me: oh well.

Nargirl: I'm tired. I should get some sleep, tomorrow morning daddy and I are going to mugwump fields, we're hoping to find about 20 of them. They bloom once every five minutes, but only one day a month.

Theycallmetheweasel: are they pretty?

Nargirl: oh yes they're beautiful!

Theycallmetheweasel: I bet they aren't as pretty as you ////

Me: ITCHI BLUSHED ITACHI BLUSHED!!!!!

Mbdvaaigwtspn: he he knew it

Nargirl/// would you care to come, itachi?

Theycallmehteweasel: very much thank you.

Mbdvaaigwtspn: well, mom's calling. I'm going. Bye

Mbdvaaigwtspn has logged off

Nargirl: see ya itachi

Nargirl has signed off

Me: GAWD it's like all late omg. I gotta get sleep to or I won't be able to get up tomorrow…

Kiiro: hear hear. G'night all. NIGHT HAKU! HUGS

Haku-: night dianna! feel s suspiciously like he's being hugged

Haku- has signed off

I have signed off

Theycallmetheweasel has signed off.

Mrsandman has signed off…. Be afraid.

Artisabang: I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW!!! Heh heh.

Artisabang: well I think I can use what I've seen here to blackmail Itachi….. ZEEKYBOOGYDOOG!!!!one!!

If there is any more to this conversation….. we don't know. Our archives don't have the rest… because the chat room blew up. Again. Dang we need to bar deidara from this room. (mrsandman: hear hear.)


	6. Magical Popcorn

Me: is happy … need I type more?

Mbdvaaigwtspn: dunno.

Mrsandman: I love the beeper thing.

Me: too more happy

Kiiro: has signed on

Me: teehee… honeydukes. Teehee… … mores tuff. Teehee Gaara

Kiiro: happy almost birthday!

Mrsandman: almost what?!?

Me: birthday!

Nargirl: happy birthday. Shall I get you present

Me: nah.

Mbdvaaigwtspn: good move. She's been getting weird roots from her backyard lately, And turning them into ornaments.

Nargirl: they're not ornaments, they'r luck charms.

Mrsanmdna: wai.t STEPHY'S birthday?

Me: yuu—u---u-uuuup! Heh heh….. (Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara gaarag)

iKixAss: you didn't know?

Mrsandman: NO ONE TOLD ME!

Me:… realy? Sorry. … I haven't imed anyone for ages. I mean, I guess ic ould have told the plushie oyu… or the plastic you… or osme drawing of you… teehee tinks of constantly growing cllection

Kiiro: THAt WORKS WITH DRAWINGS?!? cheers

Me: I dunno. I do it anyway.. although not as mucha s to the Gaara doll.

Mrsandman: that's a good thing. Connection is better through the doll.

Me: Woohoo! … … …. Heh heh

Theycallmetheweasel has signed on.

Nargirl: hello itachi.

Theycallmehteweasel: hey luna. SOMEONE HELP! SASUKE STOLE MY BOB SEGER CD'S!

Me: you'er the one what provoked him.

Kiiro: so that really was you dancing on Youtube? I assumed that was a cosplayer.

M: a candy wrapper just told me I was 'looking good'

Mrsandman: smart candy wrapper

Me: that's it I'm keeping it

Kiiro: awwww….. if feel so alone.

Haku- has signed on

Haku-: no more.

Kiiro: YAY! (air glomp)

Haku-: sorry I would have been here sooner but my beeper thing was malfunctioning so I had ot go get it fixed and there was this line….

Mrsandman: yeah tha line is damn long

Me: … I dropped the candy wrapper. L

Kiiro: that sucks.

Me: yup. But that's ok… I have magical popcorn now.

Idvaaigmgwaspn has signed on

Idvaaigmgwaspn: no faaaaair!!!!!!!!!! Share it share it share it!

Me: no it's just a pillow I named.

Idvaaigmgwaspn has igned off

Mbdvaaigwtspn: sorry. He's got this weird obsession lately… over magical popcorn…. And I dno't kno where it came from.

Me: my fault… teehee.

Haku-: how?

Kiiro: long story.

Theycallmetheweasel: what about ninja popcorn?

Me: that would be a noun before a noun. Sooooo we go with ninjy popcorn.

Haku-: ninjy?

Me: ninjy.

Haku-: then what's a ninja?

Me: one who ninjes.

Mbdvaaigwtspn: you needt o get a life.

Me: I had one.

Mrsandmam: teehee.

Me: teehee indeed.

Haku-: I have nothing to say. -

Kiro: that's okay coz your cute///

Haku-/////////

Kiiro: hehe ///////

Haku-; you too

Kiiro: **/////// ….. ////////////**

Me: I feel awkward

Nargirl: probably because you are.

Mbdvaaigwtspn: luna!

Nargirl: what?

Mbdvaaigwtspn:… nevermind.

Theycalmehteweasel: am I awkward?

Nargirl: not really. You tend ot carry yourself with more… self assurance. It makes you more… self assured.

Kiiro: nicely worded

Nargirl: thank you

Me: Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara

Mrsandman: yes?

Me: unevitable answer isn't it.

Mrsandman: yes it is.

Me: and of course, beatles song starts in my head. if you wear red tonight….. this is what I said tonight…

Kiiro: OH YES IT IIIIIIS.. yeah.

Me: heh heh.

Mbdvaaigwtspn: this conversation isn't really getting anywhere.

Kiiro: oh And IT USUALLY DOES?

Me: nope. for red is the color that my baby wore and what's more it's true…. Yes it is it's true…

Mrsandman: now I wish I knew what you were talking about.

Me: beatles song. Called 'yes it is' stuck in my head. … teehee.

Me: Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara wind up cow Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara

Mrsandman: you typedall of those didn't you

Me: just love yout hat much. I CAN DO BETTER

Me: Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara

Me: and then I start to misspell it and type agara instead.

Me: Gaara Gaara Gaara…

Mrsandman: yes?

me: mr sandman….

Mrsandman: yeeeees?

Me: bring me a… anything as long as you deliver it personally.

Kiiro: aww that's cute.

Haku-: I could bring you something…

Kiiro: YESSH////

Haku-: -

Kiiro//////

Haku-: -

Kiiro//////

Me: feeling awkward again

Haku-; sorry

Kiro: -

Haku-///////

Theycallmehtewease3l: STOP THAT!

Haku-: …sorry

Me: he he haku stillc an't out-sorry me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mbdvaaigwtspn: um, what?

Me: I say sorry for like everything. Especially volleyball. Everyone tells me to stop. (train of thought: volleyball-madlib-sand-gaara)

Kiiro: zombie chicken!!!1

Me: zombie Gaara!

Mrsandman: zombies win.

Me: always. … just you try, deidara.

Artisabang: do you want me to take that literaqlly again?

Me: pretty much boiling mad yes.

Kiiro: deidei's gonna diiiiieeee.. we'll tell sasori. He'll bring popcorn.

Idvaaigmgwaspn has signed on

Idvaaigmgwaspn: willi t be magical popcorn?

Me: no but it'll be fun.

Idvaaigmgwaspn has signed off

Mbdvaaigwtspn: aw, he signed off.

Me: well… atleast deidara's being threatened with death hums sorta

Theycallmetheweasel: if he dies can I dance on his grave?

Me: first!

Artisabang: DAMN YOU!

Kiiro: don't swear.

Me: kaaaaaay! good mood again suddenly.

Artisabang: gleeg snag jet!

Computer coorperation: artisabang has broken one too many chatrooms. He is now banned from this chat sight.

Me: ha.

Chatroom blown up. Tune in next week for another exciting episode of: us talking to each other randomly with no purpose punchline or predicament!

Kiiro: now with no deidara too! (w007!)

Me: but dianna will be there, Halloween costume not included. (teehee)

Mrsandman: sh'es dressing as deidara iosn't she?

Kiiro" maybe . (shifty eyes)

Me: she is. Oh well. I can deal. I think. Yup. Yup

The chatroom really did blow up, so any conversation you just read was ALL IN YOUR HEAD


	7. Ditto

(beginning shashuko note: sometimes I wonder why I post these... you won't get a lot of these jokes. unless of course you are Stephy and rereading these things because stephy and I type out what every character besides HIPEOPLES (aka cailin) has to say.)

Me: toldja.

Haku-: told me what?

Me: dianna's here!

Haku-: yay. 3

Kiiro: HAKU! (squeal)

Me: gaara gaara gaara (chant)

Hipeoples: Where's Lee kun? (sob) T.T

Flamesofyouth has signed on!!!

Hipeoples: LEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flamesofyouth: Hello Cailin!

Nargirl: is itachi on?

Mbdvaaigwtspn: is harry on?

Idvaaigmgwasp has signed on

Idvaaigmgwaspn: no

Idvaaigmgwaspn has signed off

Mbdvaaigwtspn:: he's sore because I was still cleaning my room when he asked me to lunch so I couldn't come.

Me: you were STILL cleaning your room?

Mbdvaaigwtspn:: well no I was chatting qwith you, remember?

Me: well yeah but…

Hipeoples: LEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I LUV YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: I love gaara.

Mrsandman: Ditto.

Me////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////WOOOOHOOOOOO.////////////////////////

Flamesofyouth: …

Me: ha ha he's speechless.

Flamesofyouth: SOMEBODY LOVES ME!!!!one!!!

Haku-: It's nice to be loved isn't it?

Nargirl: yup.

Mbdvaaigwtspn:: I agree. (je suis d'accord)

Padfothatescurtains has signed on

Padfoothatescurtains: … I haven't seen temari in weeks …L

iKixAss has signed on.

iKixAss: I've just gotten back from my three-week mission! I AM INVINCIBLE!

Hipeoples: I wish I was invincible… I run a 14 minute mile. T.T

Me: I AM invincible. Being dead does that…

Kiiro: Here here!

iKixAss: SNUUUUU-UUFFFLLLEESS…

Padfoothatescurtains: heh. When did you learn that name?

Mbdvaaigwtspn: I told him.

Me: gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara

Haku-: … so… if a name is either a chanting name or a squealing name… isn't there another option? Dianna's is neither… not really…

Kiiro: Um…. Some names are really fun to say in a soft creepy vice. (i.e.: saaaaaaantaaaaaa….)

Hipeoples: LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haku-: sooo… um… Diiiiiiaaaaaaaanaaaaaaa (says in creepy voice) no that sounds insulting. Can I stick to dianna 3?

Kiiro: Okay. XD

Me: gaara gaara gaara gaara

Mrsandman: yeeeees?

Me: teehee that answer just grows on me. still hung up over one little 'ditto'

Kiiro: You should be.

Random Shiny: YO!

Hipeoples: Lee Lee Lee Lee Lee Lee Lee Lee Lee LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: …so wait, if I'm typing his from my room, where the gaara doll hangs, and gaara can see through that does that mean he's watching?

Mbdvaaigwtspn: that sounds about right, unless he's got his eyes glued to the computer screen.

Hipeoples: Say somethimg Lee!

Flamesofyouth: …. A GIRL LIKES ME!

Me: … I had something to say… don't you hate it when that happens?

Nargirl: yes. Is itachi there?

Mbdvaaigwtspn:: wait didn't you already ask that?

Nargirl: yes but nobody answered so I assumed that he wasn't so I'm asking again.

Me: I think he might be… you know, he should get one of those cool beeper things- does lee have one? gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara

Nargirl: Oooh, that would be ncie.

Hipeoples: Of COURSE I LUV YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (LEE)

Haku-: ...are your eyes blue dianna?

Kiiro: like the sea before the storm.

Haku-: hmm, I see. J okay. it's all too much…

Kiiro: Do I really have love shining all around me?

Haku-: ..you know the song? I didn't know that. Well then, with your long blonde hair and our eyes of blue… (and yes you do ///)

Haku-: that's one of my favorite songs.

Kiiro: is it? mine too…. TOO MUCH!

Haku-: well than that works out fine... .Stephy, do you still have it?

Me: yeah… it's I my binder… I was kinda gonna put it in her PE locker so that she wouldn't think I did it, but…

Haku-: aww give it to her!

Me: I'll give cailin the one from lee, too, then.

Hipeoples: AND EVERYTIME WE TOUCH I GET THIS FEELING AND EVERYTIME WE KISS I SWEAR I COULD FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: (heh. When was this?) I think she liked it, lee. I assume you listen to the Beatles too?

Flamesofyouth: OF COURSE I DO!!!

Hipeoples: YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We're a perfect couple! .

Flamesofyouth: YOSH! I KNOW!!!!

Haku-: um, dianna? I think I messed up some of the lyrics… but I like them that way… sorry. (Dianna 3)

Kiiro: I don't miiiiiind….

Theycallmetheweasel has signed on.

Nargirl: oooh yay

Mbdvaaigwtspn:: hah she's eccentric.

Theycallmetheweasel: Oh I know. ////

Nargirl: I never ended up finding the book I wanted… did you?

Theycallmetheweasel: Oh I was not there for books

Nargirl/////// really? That's ok, the bookstore is a nice place to just hang

Theycallmetheweasel//////// I agree.

Me: I need to take gaara… I plan to go to barns and nobles soon, you up for it? (gaara of coruse.) (gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara)

Mrsandman: yeeeees……. No really yes I would like to go.

Me: squeals a little in that kinda I can't contain it way yay! I can't wait!

Kiiro: yay December 14! DARK-SAMA WOOT!!! Eeps I must leave…. Heheh……. 'And noew the time has come and so my love I must go…'.

Haku-//// can I answer to that?

Me: I should probably go too… but I look forward to barnes and nobles, and Christmas! (you haven't FORGOTTEN now, have you? I haven't. J)

Mrsandman: Why would I forget?

Kiiro has signed out

Me: I swear my mom makes the best Christmas cookies in the universe.

Nargirl: may I have some?

Me: I don't have any yet… I can give you some then, though!

Me; but I kinda have to go now.

I have signed out.


	8. Moi Ha Ha

Kiiro has logged in.

Kiiro: I heard you people read meh ficcy?

Mrsandman has logged on.

Mrsandman: Which one?

Kiiro: The one where Kon-chan gave Kabuto a curse mark.

Mrsandman: Oh, that one groan

Me: … I wasn't the one who gave you that link.

Mbdvaaigwtspn: guilty.

Haku-: I thought it was good.

Kiiro: You're biased.

Haku-: So///

Kiiro: excuse me a moment… (Goes off into corner) SQUEEEEEE! (Comes back) Okay.

Me: hums randomly for lack of something witty to say

Mrsandman: what are you humming?

Me: if you must know, I was humming 'I'm happy just to dance with you.'

Haku-: oh! That reminds me- I've been in touch with Stephanie lately, and she told me something interesting.

Flamesofyouth has signed on!!!

Hipoeples: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flamesofyouth: I suppose this means my beeper thing is working.

Me: I should think so. It told you Cailin was on, right?

Haku-: that's what mine did, except it was Dianna.

Flamesofyouth: Indeede!

Nargirl: what was Haku gonna say?

Me: well I dunno, do I? (love sayin that!)

Haku-: I know!

Nargirl: yes?

Haku-: well Stephanie says there's another dance coming up. /////

Kiiro: There is.

Haku-: um, good. I was thinking… Are you going?

Kiiro////// YES! YES! HELLS YES!

Haku-: um- good!

Me: ask her out already

Haku-: shut up //////////

Haku-: …wangobalwime?

Kiiro: what?

Haku-: gulp. Do you, uh, wanna go with me?

Kiiro: Go where?

Me: stop torturing the poor fellow.

Haku-: thank you.

Kiiro: Okay then…. deep breath HOW ABOUT…. HELLZ YES?!?

Haku-: - that sounds good ////

Hipeoples: I would go to the dance, but I have two waaaaaaaaaaaaay overdue books and because of that , I probably have a million dollar overdue fee… T.T

Flamesofyouth: DON'T LET THAT STOP YOU!!!

Me4:c an you not go if you get an overdue fee? Do you know how much it is?

Hipeoples: I 'm afraid to ask, and no you can't go when you have overdue fees. T.T

Me: TT.TT

Me: I will miss you. Because I am going, I think. We will take a picture of you and back it with cardboard then you will be there!

Hipeoples: Ok… sorry Lee. T.T

Flamesofyouth: Yosh! You are forgiven.

Mrsandman: Er…. Stephy?

Me: nearly has a heart attack yes?

Mrsandman: This… dance. Are you going…?

Me: nearly has bigger heart attack yes… //////// you?

Mrsandman: I… might… go… Can I go… with you?

Me: rereads the screen so many times it's ridiculous and nearly chokes Gaara doll yes! YesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesYaHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!//////////////////

Nargirl: is the dance open to outsiders?

Me: everybody in the purse!!!!! (yesyesyesyesyes/gaaragaaragaaragaaragaaragaara)

Nargirl: oh, good. I did so enjoy the last one… do you think I've got a chance of getting Itachi to go again?

Me: more than finding an African spore toad. Much, much, MUCH more. (Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3)

Nargirl: oh, good. I haven't had any luck with those so far. Dianna, do you still have that otherworldly portal thing?

Kiiro: Yeah, I'll have him email you. In hafta go now… sobs byas! Bya Haku!

Haku-: bye! See you the fourteenth! (and the twenty-first.)

Kiiro: SQUEEEEE!

Kiiro has signed out.

Me: I actually have to go too, It's becoming more difficult to type because I'm having seizures (of pure joy) so I'll see you the fourteenth, Gaara! (And the twenty-fifth 3 3 3)

I have signed out

I have signed in

Me: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I have signed out


	9. Cookie Rapist

Me: hi all!!!

Mrsanmdman: seasons' greetings.

Me: yay!

Mrsandman: yay what?

Me: YAY GAARA

Mrsandman: that's what I thought

Me: J

Mrsandman: I wish my computer did that.

Haku-: mine does

Kiiro: luckeeeeee….

Me: that's not how you spell it J being obnoxious

Mrsandman: yes we know but it's cute

Me: squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hey ginny?

Mbdvaaigwtspn: yeah?

Me: remember the yule ball…?

Mbdvaaigwtspn: yeah, why? shudders.

Me: yeah I wouldn't have gone with Neville if I were you.

Kiiro: hakuuuuuu…..

Haku-: yes?

Kiiro: do you ever make snowmen with your kekkei genkai?

Haku-:…only sometimes. …

Kiiro: I bet the on es you make are superawesome////

Haku-: why thank you -

Kiiro: … have you ever made one shaped like a magical leopluradon?

Haku-: a what?

Nargirl: small species of koi that live in old volcanoes south of mexico.

theycallmetheweasel: I thought those were the _fantastical _leopluradons that lived in volcanoes.

Nargirl: they have several names.

Theycallmetheweasel: that makes sense.

Me: Hey… dianna? feels s little guilty

Kiiro: what?

Me: um… I'm kinda leaving oyu and Hakua one at the dance. wince

Kiiro: … and this is a bad thing, how?

Me: I thought that was the right way to open. I'm not going to the dance- I've got other plans. L but they're good plans…

Kiirio: I can believe that! I need o teach tobi to dance anyway. Oh no waitn she can't go either… I'll find someone else ot annoy then J

Me: oh yes- and one thing I need to make clear. Gaara's coming with me.

Kiiro: what kind of idiot do you take me for? … wait, don't answer that. I don't want to know.

Me: too late. takes deep breath. a BIG idiot.

Kiiro: falls over dies laughing ROTFFLMFAO

Me:D guess where I getta go!!!! (now that she's sure dianna wno't be mad)

Mrsandman: she'll never guess. She's too stupid.

Me: I haven't told you either yet. :P

Mrsandman: … yeah but I suck at guessing.

Me:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D I getta go to the YULE BALL (soooooooo happy)

Theycallmetheweasel: you too?

Me: eyes bulge you were invited too???

Nargirl: not quite.

Me: oh. Yeah ok.

Mbdvaaigwtspn: but the yule ball's not this year. And you don't go to Hogwarts.

Me: there will be cheesecake, I'm good.

Theycallmetheweasel: I think we're thinking of different Yule Balls.

Me: possibly. FISH (gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara)

Mrsandman: I used to find that annoying but it's growing on me.

Me: yay!!!! (although the thought of something growing on someone is kind of disturbing. Sorry I'm wrecking the moment) gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara

Kiiro: hakuuuuuu….

Haku-: yes? (now knows how gaara feels)

Kiiro: didja get my email?

Haku-: which one? 3

Kiiro: the reeeeaaally long one.

Haku-: … actually I haven't, I haven't checked my email all day.

Kiiro: go read it eventually rablimng to you is fun.

Haku-: I'm sure it's adorable 3

Kiiro: not as adorable as YOU/////

Haku-: XD ditto

Kiiro: oh no I've caught stephy's disease!

Me: _still_ hung up over one little ditto…

Kiiro: ditto!

Me: yay!!!!! Everytime I hear ditto it gets worse. 3

Kiiro: then stay away form that episode of pokemon.

Me: what? Oh! Heh.

Kiiro: hakuuuuu

Haku-: yes?

Kiiro: Stephy keeps telling me to say something cute.

Me: so hop to it.

Kiiro: do wa diddy diddy dum diddy do

Me: adorable!!!! (like cauldron bums)

Me: small random squeaky happy noise

Kiiro: … and now I am a loss of cute things to say. Haku, have you ever looked up yourself on deviantart?

Haku-: 'fraid not.

Me: why? And should we go on the other computer…?

Kiiro: maybe, but only because THE HAKU FANS ARE ALL HARDCORE KICKBUTT ARTISTS!! Err, not me so much, but I can't draw haku os I'm not posting any haku fanart any way ;(

Haku-: you draw very well. (no I haven't been spying- Stephy showed me some of your art.)

Kiiro: well, yea but I can't draw you AT ALL! In just can't capture your personality or even your facial expressions… that's why I stick to drawing deidara

Me: you haven't seena bad drawing of haku until you see the thanksgiving picture I drew.

Kiiro: now Im just curious.

Me: … well it's a good picture of gaara, as pictures that I draw of gaara go, but…

Mrsandman: well you draw me better than Dianna. DIANNA, NO MATTER HOW OFTEN YOU DRAW ME CHIBI I WILL NEVER BE CUTE AND CUDDLY

Me: liar

Kiiro: holds up stephy's gaara doll maybe as non-chibis, but my chibi's are even better than kuro-chan's!!! she said so herself.

Me: I can't draw chibis, but I can draw cute things! (like gaara)

Mrsandman: thank you. And I don't mind that you don't draw me chibi…

Me: good because if you did… well it would be a bit disappointing for you.

Kiiro: she's the opposite of my style I can only draw haku even roughly successfully as chibi… I'm going to rant now. Any objections? … NAH, DON'T FEEL LIKE IT.

Me: jealous of jar of dirt

Mrsandman: it's NOT jar of dirt (no I am not mad at you)

Me: I never said it was (and yay)

Me: tehre's a fish in my mouth. (wait no not anymore.)

Theycallmetheweasel: Stephy have you been spying on me?

Me: what? What's that supposed to mean? (very offended) why woul,d I spy on you?

Theycallmetheweasel: I read that fanfiction.

Me: …which fanfiction.

Theycallmetheweasel: the 'lunitachi' one (heheh I'm s gklad sasori taught me how to haxx before he died)

Me: …call me imaginative. I wans't spying. :D glad I got it right

Theycallmetheweasel: … did deidara tell you?

Me: nope.

Nargirl: wait, what fanfiction?

Theycallmetheweasel: ….

Me: I'll have oyu read it. you might as well, Itachi'll probably break down and tell you sometime anyway.

Art-isabang: kekeke.

Me: pupupupupu


	10. OMG 10 Chapters!

(beginning shashuko note: this is where it starts rto get embarrassing for me to post these... oh well. oif you read them then that's not my problem XD)

Me: hi (for lack of better opening)

Kiiro: 'elloooooo!

Me: … naw

Kiiro: wha?

Me: …nothing, which is why I didn't go for the idea and said naw instead.

Kiiro: … sure. Okay then.

_Mrsandman has signed in_

Kiiro: I just found another way to make something smile!

Me: what sort of something?

Kiiro: heeeheeee… GAAARA! Say something cute.

Me: smile

Mrsandman: cookie fish

Me: smilesmilesmilesmile

Me: that's not a word. :D

Mrdsandman: … it's amazing how anything with the word cookie in it seems cute to you people.

Me: goblin/ cookie goblin. Which one's cuter?

Kiiro: cookie goblin! Cookie ball, cookie sand, cookie computer, cookie apple, cookie stupid-keyboard, cookie rapist, cookie cookie, cookie puffballs, cookie curses, cookie HAKU!

Haku-: you rang?

Kiiro: yay for cookie words!

Me: cookie words

Mrsandman: … Cookie knife?

Me: (dianna…) cookie blood

Kiiro: cookie YAY!

Me: I think we've confirmed that cookie makes things sound cute. Now Haku should have no problem thinking up something cute to say.

Haku-: who said I was having problems.

Kiiro: it certainly wasn't me!

Me: yeah it was me :D

Mbdvaaigwtspn: Haku has problems?

Me: no, Kankurou has problems.

Kiiro: cookie problems?

Me: yes. Cookie problems.

Mrsandman: so that's who took them.

Me: Kankurou a vole les bisquits dans la boite du bisquite!

Mrsandman: … I don't speak quite that much French,_ mon cherie._

Me: gleeee that's ok, it means kankurou stole the cookies from the cookie jar, _Mon petit chou _

Mrsandman: … why do the French people use 'cabbage' again? Oh well. In French it sounds cute.

Me: yup. in English it sounds weird. Cookie weird. Which is better than regular weird, true, but…

Kiiro: I GOT A NEW HAT!

Haku-: really? What sort of hat? Can I see it?

Kiiro: yes, you _may._ It's a kitty hat!

Mrsandman: like kankurou or with a cat _on _it?

Kiiro: ….

Me: it's more of a dianna hat.

Mrsandman: … that doesn't help.

Me: sorry…

Kiiro: it's white, and fuzzy on the inside, and it's got flaps over my ears with strings coming off of it. with GIANT green eyes and flappy kitty ears.

Mrsandman: … so it's albino Kankurou on crack.

Kiiro: yeah…. no.

Me: yeah.

Nargirl: hmm?

Mbdvaaigwtspn: hmm is right. Ignore them, Luna, you don't need any more clutter in that brain of yours.

Nargirl: okay. Is Itachi there?

MycomputerdiedsoImborrowingsasori's: maybe.

Nargirl: Hi Itachi.

MycomputerdiedsoImborrowingsasori's: hi Luna. ///// did you get my email?

Nargirl: you should know, I replied to it.

MycomputerdiedsoImborrowingsasori's: I should probably go check it soon…

Nargirl: okay.

Me: happy dianna.

Haku-: why's she happy?

Kiiro: I'm high off Shania twain music.

Haku-: I know a few of her songs.

Kiiro: It's 'im gonna getcha'

Haku-: I think I've heard that one, I might be mistaking it for another one though.

Me: … I have nothing to say

Nargirl: I don't either, but that doesn't mean we'll think less of you.

Me: … that was odd

Kiiro: it goes: 'I'm gonna getcha it's a mater of fact, I'm gonna getcha don't cha worry 'bout that. You can betcher bottom dollar in time you're gonna be miiiiiine…'

Haku-: I will . 3

Kiiro: nope you can't.

Haku-: why not?

Kiiro: YOU ALREAFY ARE MINE!!!!! (insrt evil laughter and ominous thunder here)

Haku-:////////////////////////////////okay.

MycomputerdiedsoImborrowingsasori's: I feel unloved.

Nargirl: I can fix that. 3

MycomputerdiedsoImborrowingsasori's: that's better 3

Nargirl: 3

Me: gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara ( 3) gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara

Mrsandman: cookie yeeeees?

Me: cookie WOOHOO 3 it's the fourteenth now and im all … anticipation high

Mrsandman: candy cane.

Me: I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!! the peppermint kiss I just ate said that.

Mrsandman: … Mint truffle.

Me: dies

Me: …you know? Running through my arsenal of 'very happy' actions, they all hurt. There's dies and there's has heart attack and there's rolls over and dies and there's head explodes STOP MAKING ME SO HAPPY

Mrsandman: you don't want to be happy?

Kiiro: apparently.

Me: I WANA BE HAPPYJJJJJJJJJJJJJ Is happy …oops.

Mrsandman: I can see that.

_IamGod has signed on._

Me: …should I wear my hair up?

Kiiro: how formal is the event?

IamGod: Who are you people? I only know Itachi's on here because Deidara haxxed onto Sasori's computer,

Me: the event is… semi formal, it says. But I still wanna look my best. 3

Kiiro: awwwww…. Maybe put just half of it up.

Me: kaaaaaaay…

Mrsandman: is this the famous 'girl talk?'

Me: it shouldn't be, knowing me, but… wince it is.

MycomputerdiedsoImborrowingsasori's: gaara, you and I are spies on this conversation.

Nargirl: why spies?

MycomputerdiedsoImborrowingsasori's: Because neither Gaara nor I ever has, or ever will, take part in one of those conversations.

IamGod: EXCUSE me?

MycomputerdiedsoImborrowingsasori's: OMFG LEADER-SAN I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE ON!

Kiiro: … What about Haku? Are you saying HAKU partakes in girl talk?

Haku-: um… no?

MycomputerdiedsoImborrowingsasori's: but isn't haku gay?

Me: here we go

Kiiro: COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT, BIOTCH! I am er… pretty sure… he's straight.

Mrsandman: you would know better than the rest of us.

Haku-: hey, I'm straight! Grumble

Me: Heh. Haku…

Haku-: you wouldn't dare.

Me: wouldn't I. deep breath …

Haku-: Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stoppit-stoppit-stoppit-stoppit-stoppit-

Me: GUESS WHOS GONNA KISS DIANNA TONIGHT

Haku-: hides under rock

Nargirl: hmm? Really? Good for you, haku.

Haku-: I refuse to confirm that.

Me: but it's true.

Haku-: shut up.

Me: but he doesn't deny it, you notice.

Mbdvaaigwtspn: first kiss?

Me: I think. Haku?

Haku-: go away. Sulks in corner

Kiiro///// SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: see? Go for it.

Haku-: I don't have to say anything.

Me: gives up don't worry Dianna; I've made Nikki promise to leave you alone at least a little bit tonight. If he chickens out, you help him. I'll be too busy forcing Gaara to come dance with me.

Kiiro: help him…..//// (Faint)

Me: not you too. Yes, help him. ( Gaara, get the big one)

Mbdvaaigwtspn: boys are shyer than they let on.

Flamesofyouth: THEY KNOW!!! Gaara, Haku, Itachi, person-with-delusions-of-grandeur! RUUUUUUUN!

IamGod: I don't have delusions of grandeur!

Me:… so the pen name? smirk

Me: obseeeeeess (gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara)

Mbdvaaigwtspn: can I come to the yule ball, and bring harry?

Me: maybe, as far as I know that's ok, infact, it's fine with me. But there's harry.

Idvaaigmgwaspn has signed on

Idvaaigmgwaspn: no way. No way no way no way am I going to another one of those crazy balls.

Mbdvaaigtwspn: you're coming. When is it, stephanie?

Me: it's tonight at 6.30.

Mbdvaaigwtspn: alright, we'll be there.

Idvaaigmgwaspn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mbdvaaigwtspm: alright, harry, why don't' you come over now and we'll prepare.

Mbdvaaigwtspn has signed off.

Idvaaigmgwaspn: sigh. There's no stopping her now. See you there.

Idvaaigmgwaspn has signed off

Me: Woohoo! Six thirty… that means like an hour and A HALF OMFG YAY

Nargirl: I'll be going to the dance with Itachi.

MycomputerdiedsoImborrowingsasori's: damn straight.

Me:

Haku-: I'm looking forward to the dance. It should be fun.

Me: smirk yuuu-uuup. You're gonna kiss her.

Haku-: ...

Me: wow. He's actually not answering.


	11. IamGod

(beginning Shashuko note: and our special guest today is... our friend nikkie, aka UisAmoocow! also introducing... characters from the twilight series by stephenie meyer!)

IamGod: Is anyone on?

IamGod: Helloooooooo?

UisAmooCow: HI Peboes!!!!!!!!

Cookie me: I chang-ed ma name J it's cuter now

Mrsandman: Is that even possible?

Me: tries not to have heart attak because it hurts see, I've learned a thing or two.

Kiiro: oooh guess who I got to join the chatroom!!!

YellowPorsche: Guess-guess-guess-guesss!!!

Nargirl: what's a porche?

UisAmooCow: ALICE O.o !!!???

Mbdvaaigwtspn: who?

YellowPorche: Alice Cullen at your service!

Nargirl: hello, alice.

Theycallmetheweasel: Oh, Leader-san is on. And Nikkie too… and… 'nargirl.'

Nargirl: hello Itachi 3

UisAmooCow: Leader-san… Uh Oh...

Cookie me: mm-hmm you in trouble. I'm okay with that… I'm set.

YellowPorche: You know this 'Leader-san' Nikkie? … Wait… HA! You're sooo dead.

Kiiro: Damn you. I wish I had precognitive abilities.

Cookie me: oaky, now I know you're in trouble for sure. I'm stills et, though. (…I hope so at least)

Padfoothatescurtains: wow, I haven't been on forever… how's everyone been?

Mbdvaaigwtspn: lovely. How have you been since Dianna pulled you back from your teen years?

Padfoothatescurtains: I've been good… you know, since I've been dead.

Nargirl: I suppose your computer was fixed up, Itachi? Or Sasori took his away.

UisAmooCow: I wonder when I'll get busted and Edward will appear out of no where and suddenly has a computer… . 

Cookie me: cookie gaara cookie gaara cookie gaara cookie gaara cookie gaara …cookie gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara

Haku-: all you're gonna get from him is a 'yes'

Cookie me: I know. I like those yeses. J

Mrsandman: I liked the second part of the rant better (cookies are awesome but they were getting in my way)

Kiiro: don't feel bad gaara, some people are jealous of windows.

Mrsandman: is it wrong to be jealous of cookie?

Me: …better than being jealous of a jar of dirt.

Mrsandman: who's got a jar of dirt? And who's jealous? (hugs _gourd_ of _sand_ protectiveley)

Me: mleh. im jealous

UisAmooCow: Is Pein still on?

IamGod: Yessssshh. And why are you in trouble?

UisAmooCow: eh… Inside joke…? Long story don't ask. And I MEAN it! . 

_IWatchYouWhenYouSleep had logged in._

IWatchYouWhenYouSleep: Nicole, is that you?

Cookie me: gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara

UisAmooCow: Hi.. Edward… I haven't killed anyone at school so far… What ever Rosalie says Its not True!!!! T.T

IamGod: Care to introduce me, Nikkie-chan?

IWatchYouWhenYouSleep: Who are you to call her '-chan'?

UisAmooCow: Deidei-san? Stephi-san?? Ummm. Kay their ganna try to kill me now so yeah…. Um.. well.. Edward, this is Pein.. Pein, Edward. So yeah..

YellowPorche: Heeeheeeheeeeeeeeee

IWatchYouWhenYouSleep: What's so funny, Alice?

YellowPorche: not telling o

UisAmooCow: At least Alice has my back! - I have a fealing things are about to go vary wrong… -'

Haku-: …Dianna? What's going on- you probably know.

Haku-: Dianna? …should I go away…?

Kiiro: NOOOOOOO! Don't gooo! I'd tell you what's going on, but then a certain friend of mine would get in trouble…

YellowPorche: Indeed she would.

UisAmooCow: So sad isn't it? Edward I didn't even know you had a computer.

Cookie Me: reeeeal quick before nikkie gets busted I need tog et off… so does she, hint hint.

Cookie I have signed off

UisAmooCow: yeah…

UisAmooCow has signed off


	12. Spread the Love

(beginning shashuko note: the hot chocolate thing, which is mentioned later, is something I discussed with haku over gmail... yes he has a gmail. no you can't have it. heehee.)

Me: I have changed back my name. the cookie was getting in the way

Nargirl: what did you do with the cookie?

Me: tacked it on the end of Voldy's user name.

Cookiestudmuffin: I am not amused.

Me: I am

Mbdvaaigwtspn: shucks. Now I have to change my user name. how about, 'my boyfriend almost defeated Voldemort and all I got was this stupid pen name' ?

Cookiestudmuffin: …I am never defeated!!!!!! (although I am writing this from hell. They have wicked computers…)

Me: face it, voldeh. You dead!

Mbdvaaigwtspn: oh, that's okay then.

Haku-: is Dianna there?

Me: yes, but she's also on the floor reading my manga again. It's hard to get her up.

Cookiestudmuffin: what is this 'manga' you speak of?

Me: Japanese comics. Anyway, haku, that is where Dianna is. Did you know, though, that she burnt her tongue on purpose this morning?

Haku-: I know.

Me: I'll bet. Where did she find you?

Haku-: I don't' have to tell you that.

Me: HERES DIANNA

Kiiro: HIIIIIIII!!!

Cookiestudmuffin: who is that.

Me: just shut up.

Haku-: Hi Dianna.

Me: no good. She's picked up the book again. …PUT THE BOOK DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: okay that's not working. So I'm saying it out loud now.

Haku-: good.

Kiiro: … sorry?

Me: you should be.

Nargirl: wait, is that really Voldemort?

Cookiestudmuffin: they call me the studmuffin now.

Nargirl: studmuffin?

Me: the muffin who must not be named.

Kiiro: COOKIE!!!

Cookiestudmuffin: don't remind me

Me: cookie cookie cookie cookie cookie (gaara) cookie cookie … gaara gaara gaara gaara Gaara Gaara

Mrsandman: yeeeeeeeeees? (with a cookie)

Me: cookie YES

Mrsandman: that's what I thought.

Kiiro: haaaaaaakuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Haku-: cookie hug

Kiiro: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!

Me: …Na no da

Mrsandman: isn't that Mew Mew?

Me: …what have you been reading?

Me: not that I have a problem with that, mind.

Cookiestudmuffin: you better not

Me: …what have _you_ been reading?

Cookiestudmuffin: I don't' have to tell you that.

Mrsandman: Actually, Temari has the series. I picked it up once… or twice… (what? When you can't sleep, you get bored at night).

Me: I can believe that. I'd probably have that series memorized if I couldn't sleep. Not to mention Harry Potter.

Cokiestudmuffin: what about him. grr

Me: …I'd have memorized the books. Nothing about him in particular. Moor the parts with… .everybody?

Kiiro: that makes sense.

Me: I've already got the first paragraph

Haku-:…you bother to memorize?

Me: I've read it so many times that it just seems silly not to.

Me: fa la la la la la la la la laaaa

Cookiestudmuffin: Gah!!!!!! Nagini, come back with that squeegee!

Me: snerk Nagini went to hell with you? …and you brought your squeegee?

Cookiestudmuffin: well I wasn't gonna bring the bucket.

Me:…kay…

Nargirl: is Itachi there?

Theycallmetheweasel: HAHA I AVE HACKED INTO ITACHI ACCOUNT UN!

Me:…

Me:…

Me: I'm trying.

Deidarashalldiethisday: GET OFF MY COMPUTER!

Me: tries not to smile.

Theycallmetheweasel: NEVAH!

Deidarashalldiethisday: cyber tsukuyoumi

Cookiestudmuffin: who are _these _people?

Me: stuff a sock in it.

Cookiestudmuffin: …you dare tell the great Voldemort to 'stuff a sock in it?'

Me:…well you're in hell. And on line. You can't get me here.

Cookiestudmuffin: E CRUCIO

Me: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH damn you…

Mrsandman: who is he again? has a death note in hand

Me: where did you get a death note? They creep me out. (and he's Tom Marvolo Riddle. But he's already dead… so I guess it's no use. sigh )

Mrsandman: I got the book when I was dead. From a creepy blue thing that was probably related to Kisame.

Kiiro: yeah that was a death god.

Me: kisame's a death god?

Cookiestudmuffin: I wanna be a death god…

Kiiro: good luck wizzat, Voldiekins. (I'm sooo glad you're dead right now…)

Cookiestudmuffin: heh E CRUCIO

Haku-: gaara, can I borrow that death note…?

Mrsandman: go ahead. I don't need it to kill people after all….

Me: COOKIE VOLDY

Kiiro: You think that hurts me, Oh Snakie One? You've only died once, but that should be enough for you to know… once you've died, other forms of pain don't affect you much.

Mrsandman: but it hurt Stephy. And she's died before too…

Kiiro: Yes, but I've died more times than her. Also, she died pretty quickly, with the whole suffocation thing. I BLED FORM MEH STOMACHE ALL OVER OROCHIMARU'S NICE CLEAN FLOORS. AND IT BURRRNED. The next time, I pissed off Sasori and was poisoned to death… then, I died to scare Sasuke to distract him from Kuro-chan, who was putting itching powder between his sheets, then… I lost track of the rest. Except once I drowned and Haku had to swim and get me… so I'm told. I wasn't alive at that point. But Aki-sama, being kind and good, always brought me back…

Mrsandman: Are you suicidal?

Kiiro: Nope! I'm just unafraid of dying, so if someone has to it ends up being me.

_Theycallmetheweasel has signed off._

Deidarawilldiethisday: Deidara got off my computer. Gimme a sec…

_Deidarawilldiethisday has signed off._

_Theycallmetheweasel has signed on._

Theycallmetheweasel: So you're saying dying is no big deal?

Kiiro: Nnnn'yes.

Theycallmetheweasel: Can I kill you then?

Kiiro: No. Because my teachers don't believe me when I say I couldn't do their homework because I was dead, for some reason.

Me: …I like to imagine I can't feel pain. It doesn't physically help,s adly, but…

Kiiro: yeah. Butb you CAN numb yourself when you're about to rip somethingn off…

Me: …yup! And it's useful, too.

Me: …gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara

Kiiro: Did you type all those by hand?

Me: course.

Me: cookie course

Mrsandman: so if you get carple tunnel syndrome it's all my fault?

Me: nope. That's the fault of the fanficiton I write. Possibly the writing down of the harry potter books.

Cookiestudmuffin: you write down what books?

Me: get clue. mushes hp books into his cyber face

Me: that was un-smart, wasn't it.

Cookiestudmuffin: yup. E CRUCIOOOOOO

Me: …ow.

Kiiro: heh.

Me: shut up. I try.

Haku-: if you can't feel pain, how come you burn your tongue so often? (to Dianna)

Kiiro: my tongue isn't affected by me deaths. Aaaaaaaand… Ikindadothatonpurpose.

Haku-: …Im okay with that.

Kiiro: … I suck at team handball.

Me: I'm much worse I promise you.

Kiiro: Okay. But really! The balls went right past me and In just kinda stood there. (in my defense, aku was in a tree about 50 feet away, so it wasn't just my fault).

Haku-: …I remember that. Sorry. I could just go away next time…

Kiiro: NOOOOOO! If you'd left then I would have spaced out probably with some odd song stuck in my head. Or fanficiton ideas I get those a lot in PE…

Me: Pe's when I write paraodies.

Kiiro: nice.

Me: yup.

Me:…yup.

Cookiestudmuffin: I demand to know how you (stephanie) managed to change my username. I can't change it back.

Me: heh.

Kiiro: did you bribe shikamaru?

Me: shhh!

Kiiro: that's what I thought.

Me: WANNA BUY A (cookie) GOHST??

Kiiro: I don't need a ghost. I have a zombie 3

Haku-: me too. 3

Kiiro: yes you do 3

Cookiestudmuffin: …I feel awkward.

Kiiro: awww voldiekins. Share the love 3

Me: …dianna, I think you just effectively defeated Voldemort.

Cookiestudmuffin: I SHALL NOT BE DFEATE BY MERE WORDS or text.

Kiiro: No seriously. EVERYONE END THEIR LINES WITH A ** 3**

Me: can do. 3

Mrsandman: yeeees? 3

Me:…how did he know that was directed toward him? 3

Mrsandman: I'm just awesome that way 3

Me: and in so many others. 3

Nargirl: it's almost Christmas 3

Theycallmetheweasel: I noticed 3

Kiiro: OMG 'Tachi used the 3

Theycallmetheweasel: if I didn't you would all pester me to no end 3

Mbdvaaigwtspn: you got that right. ( 3)

Kiiro: do not parenthesize the 3! It distracts from the awesome! 3

Mbdvaaigwtspn: fine. One minute. 3

Idvaaigmgwaspn has signed on

Idvaaigmgwaspn: you wanted me on?

Mbdvaaigwtspn: no, you've gott o put a heart on the end of al your sentences. Like so. 3

Idvaaigmgwaspn:…why?

Cookiestudmuffin: THEN FACE MY E CRUCIO 3

Idvaaigmgwaspn: …eep 3

Kiiro: Woohoo spread the love! 3

Me: how can harry be scared of someone with a username like 'cookiestudmuffin'? 3

Idvaaigmgwaspn:…e cruicios. Bad exprerience. 3

Mbdvaaigwtspn: …voldy was spaming his inbox 3

Me: eh he heh e most evil indeede 3

Me: gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara gaara 3. ….. 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Kiiro: NO! Repeating the 3 over and over again like that also distracts from the awesome! 3

Me: LLLLLLLLLLLL 3

Kiiro: that works 3

Me: tries … gaara gaara gaara gaara gara gaara gaara 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Mrsandman: Kiiro's got no sense of fun 3

Me: IM HAVING FUN 3

Kiiro: I do have sense of fun. It's just… errrrrgh. Oh I give up. HAKU!!! 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

** 3**

Haku-: Yes 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3? 3

Kiiro: … Still don't like the way more than one 3 together looks. Even when you type it 3

Haku-: sorry… 3

Kiiro: it's okay 3. That's what we have ///////////////////////////////////// for! XD 3

Haku-:-

Kiiro: you forgot something 3

Haku-: ACK! Sorry… 3 3 thatw as two because I forgot the last one. 3

Cookiestudmuffin: I must leave- but you have not seen the last of me 3

Cookiestudmuffin has signed off

Kiiro: OI! COMPUTER! SPREAD THJE LOVE, DAMN YOU! 3

Sorry. Cookiestudmuffin has signed off 3


End file.
